Two mad men
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter Mavin Raywood JackXGeoff GeoffXJack team OG There has been a series of killings in the city yet no one knows who the killers are. However murder is a dangerous and complicated game with some serious consequences for the killer or killers involved. Sometimes we must look for the evil right next to us. Warning: violence, death, yaoi and rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Murder... Something that will always bring about mixed feelings within the human race.

For some it brings fascination.

Why do we kill?

Why are we capable of taking another's life?

What drives us to commit such an act?

However murder can also bring about our most negative emotions as well.

Fear.

Hatred.

Anger.

Sadness.

Horror.

Terror.

So much done by one single act of taking another human beings life.

Yet we still have not come to being able to answer the questions we may have and that is the reason why murder made its way from life to books.

Murder will always happen at some point or another in the real world and it gives the milk of inspiration all across the globe.

Writing about psychotic, genius and even disturbing killers who kill for their own reasons.

Creating backstories, traumatic experiences or even ones of discovering a killer pleasure.

It brings the creativity and fascination within them to allow characters to be born to possibly one day become the next Freddy Krueger or Jason.

But the ones that can make such a chilling killer are ones that are great for scary nightmare fuel tales at sleepovers.

One where the killers are hiding right under our noses or even killers pretending to be those that we trust.

It truly is just chilling to think about so watch your back lest you be snuck upon in which you will never see the light of day again.

AN:

Written on my phone so hopefully I caught all autocorrects.

I hope you enjoy!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used for cook cake!

Kitkat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

The streets are dimly lit by the street lights yet the alleys are much darker and more menacing.

The sound of thunder is a distant roar that happens every now and then.

A woman in a short navy blue skirt and grey business blouse walks down the street with her black high heels clicking with every step. She turns into an alley taking a short cut to get home sooner as she mutters about the work she still has to do. She pauses when the hairs on the back of her neck stand up sending a chill down her spine. She's gone down this way loads of times and never before has this occurred.

Someone was watching her.

She turns causing her curly blonde hair to spin into the air only to settle once again at about her shoulders as she finishes her turn. Her sapphire eyes scan the alleyway behind her and darting to what she can see outside of the alley. She doesn't see anything right away but she knows that there are shadows big enough to hide a person within them. She turns spooked and ready to run down the way she came only to freeze when she finds herself facing a man. She's never seen the man before and she takes a few steps back.

The man is definitely not a police officer as he's wearing a mahogany hoodie with the hood pulled up to help hide his identity.

She goes to reach for her black purse only for a hand to grab onto her wrist from behind. She turns her head quickly only to find another man who is also in a hoodie.

This man is wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled up like the other.

The woman has found herself trapped. "Wha-what do you want from me!?" She demands in a fearful stutter.

"Oh it's simple what we want." The male in front of her says getting her to turn to him just in time to see him pull out a large knife.

The woman begins to shake a little as the wetness in her eyes threatens to run down her cheeks ruining her mascara. "If it's money I'll give it to you! I can pay you and I won't call the police." She begs them.

"Oh but you see." The man behind her now speaks. "We aren't after money. We have enough of that."

The woman swallows harshly and trembles as her eyes shut tightly. "N-no. Please don't do this! I'm a virgin! I'm not good at all!"

The two men laugh and the woman's mascara starts to run.

"Oh how stupid can you be?" The man behind her asks trailing the edge of the knife she didn't notice he had against her right side.

The woman feels the slight sting and knows that the knife must have at least penetrated enough to draw a little blood. She doesn't dare to open her eyes at all as she just hopes that this is all just some twisted nightmare.

"We have each other. We don't need you." The man behind her continues. "And there is something we both enjoy doing." He gives a nod to the man in front of her.

The man in front of her moves closer quickly and slams a stab right into the bottom corner of her stomach.

The woman gasps as her eyes snap open in pain and she begins sobbing out of pain and terror.

"Take a good look at the moon and stars." The man in front of her says with his smirk obvious in his voice. "Let it be your final memory."

The woman just trembles and sobs before the two men growl in warning so she shakily obeys as darkness begins to swarm at the edges of her vision. She stares up at the starry sky and the half-moon shining in the sky. Her wrist are released however she hardly notices as she tries to distract herself with trying to find shapes in the stars.

Then there's a harsh stab to her back causing her to yell in pain and she yells out even more as the knife in her stomach is twisted while still being within her.

The darkness is swarming even closer to covering her entire vision.

The knife in her back is pulled out and wiggled a little as it is doing so causing her to whimper in pain. The knife is then slammed into her shoulder and with a final scream she blacks out with the last thing she feels being the two knives being withdrawn from her body.

...

Geoff yawns as he slams a hand onto his blaring alarm to make it turn off. He doesn't want to get up but knows that he has to.

After all he's got work to do today.

Reluctantly he gets up and heads off to the living room turning on the TV.

The news is already on as he flops down onto the couch.

He's partially glad that Gavin lives with Michael now so he doesn't have to get up off the comfy couch to make sure that he gets up.

"And we have breaking news. We'll turn it over to you Cindy." The anchor man says.

The screen changes to a woman standing on the street with a microphone in hand and an alley behind her that has police tape closing it off.

"Thank you Frank." She says. "Last night some people heard screams and called police. When police arrived they found the body of thirty six year old business woman named Hannah Barberson." She begins. "No one in sight and she was pronounced dead not long after police found her body. All we've been able to gather is that she was stabbed three times."

A police officer approaches. "May I?" He asks as the woman turns to him.

"Of course." Cindy turns to face the officer as the camera man moves to get a good view of the two. "Would you like to make a comment about this?" She asks then tilts the microphone towards the officer to allow him to speak and be heard.

"I would like to say that we urge everyone in the area to be cautious. We have belief that this is not a first kill but rather it's linked to other murders that has occurred. These two are extremely dangerous."

Cindy pulls the microphone back to let her speak once he's done. "Two? So this was a team effort?" She tilts the microphone back towards the officer.

"We believe so." The officer confirms. "She was stabbed in the front and in the back." He explains. "And if it truly is linked to the others then there is no doubt that it is a team of two killers. So please be cautious. That is all. Thank you." He turns and heads off with that.

Cindy turns back to the camera that focuses on her again. "There you have it folks! Now please do take the officers advice and remain cautious as the killers are still at large. If you think that you might have any information please contact crime stoppers immediately. Back to you Frank."

The screen switches back to the anchor man but Geoff isn't paying attention.

Geoffs thoughts are now on the murder. He had heard rumours about some team of killers going around though hadn't checked them out yet. He now wonders if the officers are willing to walk up to a news person to warn anyone watching that the killers are indeed dangerous then how many have the two killed? He blinks out of his thoughts as Griffon comes down the hall and into the living room.

"I'll take Millie to school." Griffon says as she passes by Geoff.

Geoff turns to her. "Be careful. There's some pair of killers on the loose. Apparently they are really dangerous."

Griffon pauses to turn to Geoff and she smiles softly. "We will be careful." She promises before heading off to the kitchen to get something for breakfast... As well as maybe some coffee for Geoff.

Geoff gets up to go make sure that Millie is awake since she'll need to get dressed for school and all. He stops at her door and knocks.

"I'm up!" Millie's voice calls.

"Ok. Make sure you're ready for school when your mother tells you it's time to go!"

"I will!"

With that Geoff heads off to the kitchen where he is greeted with his favourite mug being handed to him.

He takes it smiling at the smell of perfectly made coffee. "Thanks."

"No problem." Griffon smiles and begins to drink her hot chocolate she decided to have this morning as she waits for the waffles to pop out of the toaster. "So."

"So?" Geoff asks as he finishes his first sip of the coffee.

"You won't share your little details?" Griffon asks raising an eyebrow.

Geoff blinks staring at his wife. "Details?"

"Come now don't think that I haven't noticed." Griffon says.

"It's not what you think." Geoff says feeling panicked as he realizes what she probably is talking about. "Besides I've never done anything." He is quickly shushed by one of Griffons fingers over his lips.

"Hush. Don't worry." She tells him. "I know that you love me and I've always had a feeling that something was missing." She informs him. "I thought it might be kids then we had Millie." She smiles as she trails her finger down away from his lips. "But as soon as I saw you with him I knew what it really was."

Geoff blushes slightly and opens his mouth to speak but can't find his voice so his mouth slams shut.

"So? What's the details?" She asks leaning a bit closer.

"Alright you win." Geoff gives in with a sigh. "He might seem a little intimidating but underneath he's a really nice guy." He begins. "We've sort of became like the mother and father of the group." He continues.

"And?" Griffon raises an eyebrow.

"And he's a handsome devil." Geoff finally admits with a soft blush.

"There you go." Griffon smiles in victory.

"And I promise it's only him." Geoff says trying to assure his wife.

"I know it is." Griffon brings an arm around him. "I think you should go for it."

"But-" Geoff is cut off by Griffons lips as she pecks him to stop what he was going to say.

"Come now. I'm still your wife and with whom it is I know that it'll be ok." Griffon assures him. "At least try. I trust you and I trust that it's only him."

Geoff nods. "I'll try." He kisses Griffon who grins.

"Good. Now finish that coffee and get ready for work. You have some flirting to do. And I want details." Griffon heads off to go see if Millie is ready for school.

"I wouldn't dream of keeping the details from you." Geoff assures her then sips at his coffee smiling as he wonders what he did to deserve such an amazing wife.

Later...

Geoff arrives at work but sits in his car for a bit after he has finished parking. He feels nervous even with Griffon urging him to do it he's still scared to do it. He's always pushed his feelings away for the other man because he has Griffon... But now... With Griffon assuring him that she trusts him and all... It makes him even more scared to do this. He's scared it's going to tare him and Griffon apart... Scared that he's actually going to lose her. He takes a deep breath closing his eyes and reminds himself that Griffon is letting the other man become a part of them. "No matter what. I won't let this tare us apart." He opens his eyes with determination and grabs his bag only to get out of the car locking it as he heads inside of the building.

A few others greet him as he walks past and he greets them back.

He reaches the achievement hunter office door and can't help but pause. He wonders for a moment if this is really going to turn out ok. He closes his eyes tightly for a moment as he shakes his head then he puts on a brave face before opening the door walking inside.

Inside is Ryan, Ray and of course Jack.

"Where is Michael and Gavin?" Geoff asks trying to be casual as he walks to his desk.

"They stepped out to get some beer from the fridge." Ray responds from where he is on the couch laying across Ryan's lap playing his ds.

Ryan seems content with gently playing with Rays hair.

"I see?" Geoff nods and can't help but trial his fingers lightly over the back of Jacks chair as he passes by. He settles at his desk going over ideas on how to approach this. He finally decides that he should say something. "Hey Jack feel like hanging out at lunch? My treat." He offers.

Jack turns and gives a smile. "Sure Geoff." He agrees.

Just from the smile Geoff's heart skips a beat and he knows for sure now that he loves both Griffon and Jack equally.

Michael and Gavin enter the room discussing something and don't seem to notice anyone even as the others glance in their direction. Each of them holding a beer.

"I'm telling you it's one of the best ways to get the job done." Gavin says.

"No way. You can totally get it done another way." Michael says.

"Do what?" Ryan asks as he looks back to Ray who has turned away to his Ds again.

Michael and Gavin seem to suddenly remember that the others are there.

"We're talking about some missions in GTA." Michael says.

"Ah." Geoff nods. "We'll settle down. We have a let's play soon of GTA V." He tells them.

"Ok." Michael and Gavin head to their desks setting their beers beside their keyboards.

"Let me know when it's closer to the time." Ray says obviously too comfortable laying there with Ryan to move.

"Alright." Geoff agrees and turns to his computer.

"Say." Gavin breaks the silence after a few moments. "Did you hear about that murder?"

"Yeah. It was all over the news." Ryan says as the others make sounds of agreement.

"Isn't it bloody scary?" Gavin asks.

"Sure it can be a little unnerving to think about but unfortunately its murder. It's something that happens enough times it's not really anything new." Ray points out.

"Aw if you're scared I'll hold your hand every time you leave the house." Michael slightly teases Gavin who gives him a light punch to his shoulder after giving a squawk at his lover.

Though Gavin's smiling anyways.

Only about half an hour later the achievement hunters have started their video of the let's play of GTA V.

They end the episode by the time that lunch rolls around.

"Michael it's your turn to edit." Geoff says getting up.

"Yeah yeah I'll do it." Michael waves it off.

Geoff turns to Jack. "Ready?"

"Yup." Jack gets up.

Gavin turns and raises an eyebrow.

"We're hanging out for lunch today." Jack says.

"Have fun!" Gavin says with a smile.

"Thanks." Geoff says in return then him and Jack head off towards Geoff's car.

"So where are we going?" Jack asks as he continues to walk with Geoff to the car.

"Well... Any place is fine." Geoff says unlocking his car.

The two climb in and shut the doors behind themselves. They get their seat belts on and Geoff starts the car.

"Any place you're craving?" Geoff asks.

"How about we go get some McDonalds?" Jack suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Geoff agrees and he begins driving.

There's a few moments of silence and Geoff eyes flicker to Jack.

He sees that Jacks eyes are glancing out the window to watch the scenery that they drive by. He turns back to the road silently wishing Jacks eyes were on him instead. "So..." He shifts in uncertainty in his seat. "You did good in the let's play." He says quickly forgetting what he was going to say.

Jack turns to him as Geoff sees from the corner of his eye. "Thanks. You too." He responds.

"Thanks." Geoff says back. "How about we do a video with just the two of us soon. Maybe one about getting an achievement?"

"Just us two alone?" Jack asks.

Geoff swallows harshly. "Y-yeah."

Suddenly there is silence and they reach the McDonald's.

Even as they ordered Geoff saw that Jack seemed to be a little thoughtful and this worried him that he may have screwed up.

Once they have their food they settle at a table that's kind of like a cubical and begin to eat.

"So what kind of video should we do?" Geoff asks after a few moments.

"You have any ideas?" Jack asks then eats a fry.

"Well we could do GTA or maybe Minecraft or something?" Geoff offers thoughtfully.

"What about the smash the tv achievement in Portal 2?" Jack offers.

Geoff nods. "That's brilliant." He smiles nervously. "You're brilliant Jack."

There's a pause.

"Geoff... Are you... Are you hitting on me?"

Geoff's heart stops and his eyes widen.

CRAP!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

"Haha!" Gavin partly cheers partly laughs. "I got the fat woman!"

Michael and Gavin are the only ones left in the achievement hunter office at the moment. They decided to play a little more of GTA V.

"Alright. Guess I'll go for this hooker here." Michael says as his character begins to follow said hooker.

"Can you do a better kill than me with the fat woman?" Gavin asks watching Michael as their characters are in the area in the game.

"Oh can I?" Michael raises an eyebrow at him then approaches the hooker only to shoot her point blank in the back of the head. "Head shot!"

Gavin squawks upon seeing this. "That was way better than mine!"

"I win!" Michael throws his hands up in victory.

Gavin crosses his arms over his chest with a slight huff. "Yes. Now then I guess that it's my turn then."

"You can pick what we eat." Michael says as they shut down the game.

Gavin turns to him. "Really?"

"Yeah just don't go cardboard tasting crap on me."

Gavin chuckles. "No worries there my little Micool." He says and the two leave the office.

They get into Michaels car only to flash smiles between them as Michael starts the car.

"Olive you?" Gavin says and Michael turns to him only to smile.

"Olive you." He agrees and Gavin grins.

Michael begins driving them away from the building. "I hope I will enjoy what you pick."

Gavin laughs. "I think I should be the one saying that I hope you enjoy what I will pick."

Michael can't help but smile. "True. True."

"And I say we go to our favourite Italian restaurant." Gavin tells him.

"Sounds good to me." Michael changes lanes to get into the turning lane that he needs.

It doesn't take long before they are arriving at the restaurant.

Michael finds parking then they get parked out of the car heading inside as Michael locks the car once the car doors are closed.

A nicely dressed male looks up as the two enter. "Ah greetings." He says in his thick Italian accent. "Table for two?"

"That is correct." Michael confirms.

The male grabs two menus. "Right this way." He leads the two to a table for two setting the menus down on the table as the two settle in the chairs. "Do you know what you would like to drink?" The man asks.

"A Coke." Michael responds then turns to Gavin.

"Give me a root beer." Gavin says then his eyes flicker to Michael with a smile.

The male writes it down. "Ok. I'll bring them around. I'm Tom by the way and I'll be serving you." He says.

"Alright." Michael nods.

Tom turns and heads off probably to go get the drinks.

Michael and Gavin don't pay any mind to him.

"So." Michael begins.

"So Micool. What did you think about the let's play?" Gavin asks.

Michael shrugs. "It was alright." He says. "I mean it was pretty easy and yeah it did have its fun moments."

Gavin smiles. "I thought it was top!"

Michael chuckles at that. "Well check what you want." He says picking up the menu.

Gavin, still smiling, does the same.

Tom comes back with their drinks and they order their food in which Tom takes the menus only to head off to place their orders.

The two chat about video games and possible future let's plays or even some small heist let's play the two could make up. They ate when their food was brought to them though they still talked when they could.

Now it's almost time to leave when Gavin pauses and his eyes darting somewhere else.

"Gav?" Michael asks.

"I think that woman's been staring at one of us." Gavin gestures his head somewhere behind Michael.

Michael glances back and sees what looks to be a waitress looking in their direction only to notice that they have noticed in which she blushes darting out back. He turns back to Gavin their eyes meeting. "She can look all she wants." He says. "I'm not leaving ya my boy!" He ruffles Gavin's hair.

Gavin grins and pays for their meal then they leave heading back to Michaels car.

...

The waitress takes a few deep breaths as she stands in the alley. "I wonder who they were." She says to herself. "Will they still be there...? They were kind of hot." She pauses then shakes her head. "Wow. I've never felt like this in a long time." Her cheeks blushing making her face red and the blush seems darker due to her black hair.

"Felt like what?" A voice speak making her head whip up to a man in a mahogany hoodie leaning against the alley wall.

"None of your business." The waitress turns away closing her eyes to avoid embarrassment of being found out here fawning over customers.

The man chuckles. "Hear that? It's none of our business."

Her dark brown eyes snap open and she turns but sees no one else.

"Are you sure about that?" Another mans voice speaks from her other side.

She turns towards the voice only to find a man in a black hoodie and she mentally notes that they both have the hoods pulled up to help conceal who they are. "What are you doing?" She demands.

"Hanging out here." The man in the black hoodie answers. "It's only a bonus that you're here."

The waitress doesn't notice the man in the mahogany hoodie pulling out a large knife. "Look. I've got to get back to work." She turns to head inside.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere." A knife is suddenly slammed into her side.

Her eyes widen and her mouth opens with a harsh gasp at this. She is about to scream when the man in the black hoodie covers her mouth.

"Don't you dare!" He growls then he stabs her stomach.

She tries to scream but it is muffled by the hand on her mouth. Her mind foggy in panic and pain.

The two knives are pulled out then slammed into her back and chest over and over again until she blacks out.

The two withdraw their knives and tuck them away before running off somewhere else.

...

Geoff tries to figure out what to say as his mouth opens and closes but no words will come.

"Geoff... You have Griffon..." Jack points out.

When that comment is spoken Geoff knows exactly what he wants to say.

"At first I wasn't going to do anything but Griffon actually got me to admit it and encouraged me to." Geoff admits. "I mean... Well... I like you both equally... But if you find me disgusting or anything then I understand and won't try anything again."

"Geoff calm down." Jack says and Geoff has just noticed that he's rambling unintentionally.

"You're... Not mad...? Upset...? Nothing?" Geoff asks feeling a little confused.

"No. Though I cannot say anything as of now." Jack picks up another fry. "I need time to think."

"I understand." Geoff nods just currently glad that Jack isn't mad or disgusted with him. He now just hopes that he'll be able to sweep Jack off his feet like he did with Griffon.

Later back in the office...

Geoff glances around. "Where's Michael and Gavin?" He asks.

"They were last to leave. Apparently played a game to determine who was gonna pay before leaving." Ryan says as he boots up Minecraft.

"Well hopefully they'll be back soon."

As if on que Michael and Gavin walk into the office.

"Ah. Just in time." Geoff says. "Ready for some Minecraft?"

"You bet!" Gavin says going to his desk and Michael heads going to his own desk.

They play games and edit some videos before posting the ones that need posting until it is time to go home.

Everyone packs everything up for today.

"See you all tomorrow." Jack waves by and his eyes meet Geoff's for a moment before he heads off as the others say bye to him.

Geoff turns back to what he was doing then heads off himself. He gets home and Griffon comes over to him.

"How'd it go?" She asks.

So Geoff told her the story.

"Well it is a start." Griffon pats him on the back.

"Yes." Geoff nods in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

The officer that had gone on TV to warn people to be careful is looking at the board with the information on the case of the pair of murderers.

When a female officer runs over. "Sir! Another murder. Multiple stab wounds and we think it might be the pair."

The officer turns to the female one and looks a little worried. "That's thirteen now." He says glancing back to the board. "They're rather active."

"And we still have no confirmed sightings of what they look like." The female officer looks to the board.

The other officer turns back to her. "These are two of the most dangerous serial killers we may have ever seen." He says. "They kill and just seem to vanish into thin air." He closes his eyes with a slight sigh then opens his eyes with determination. "Take me to the crime scene."

"Yes sir." The female officer takes the lead explaining on the way. "She was found outside of the restaurant that she worked at."

The other officer nods. "And since there is only one body she was alone."

"Yes." The female officer nods in confirmation.

"We will need to bring in a profiler. Someone to give us a potential look to these two." The officer says.

"I will call the FBI later. I believe that they are also looking into the case." The female officer responds.

"What bothers me is that they don't just pick a specific area... It seems like they just go after whoever catches their interest." The officer says wanting to put a hand on his chin thoughtfully but he can't since he is driving.

"We're here. Take the right turn up ahead." The female officer says and they turn to find a parking spot before getting out to go to the crime scene.

...…...

It's been three days and while Geoff still tries to impress Jack in ways so he won't be pushing it as he is also backing off to give the other space.

Finally as they are setting up for a let's play Jack slips Geoff a small piece of paper.

Geoff stops what he is doing then looks at it reading it.

 _Meet me here after work. When we can be alone._

Geoff glances to Jack who just continues setting things up then turns to reread the note before carefully putting it into his pocket. He continues what he's doing but his mind is now thinking heavily on what Jack is going to say to him.

They start up the lets play of watch dogs and it was fun.

"My turn to edit." Ray says with a stretch of his arms above his head before lowering his arms when done.

"Alright." Geoff agrees.

"I've got a few things to finish so I'll see you guys later." Ryan says cleaning up his stuff.

Ray turns to the other. "We still good for tonight?"

Ryan looks up to grin at Ray. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ray smiles happily with a slight bounce before turning back to work.

Ryan heads off smiling as he is obviously happy as well.

"Micool!" Gavin slinks his arms around the other from behind.

Michael turns to look to the other. "What is it Gavin?" He asks.

Gavin rests his head on the others shoulder seeming a little content. "I'm hungry."

"There should be some food left in the fridge in the break area." Michael suggests.

"Let's go then!" Gavin grabs Michaels hand practically dragging him out of his chair and they head on down to the break room area to see what's there.

Geoff would have tried speaking with Jack if it wasn't for Ray being there.

Jack wants to talk to him alone and Geoff will respect that.

For now Geoff stays at his desk to find something to do.

Surely there is a video he needs to edit right?

Geoff is glad when he finds one of the videos that could still use some editing. He begins working on that letting time fly.

Elsewhere...

A person clears their throat then nods to someone as the other person next to the first turns.

The other person nods and the two duck down into the shadows following the person that they have chosen.

The chosen victim doesn't even seem to notice them and instead keeps going to wherever the victim is heading.

Finally the chosen victim goes around back and the two move swiftly to get things quickly set up before going after the person.

One of the two grabs a hold of the chosen victim who tries to get free as well as to try to see who is doing this as the one not holding the victim stands in the victims sights.

"Not funny!" The chosen victim says sternly. "Let me go this instant!"

"Oh we can't do that." The other person says gaining the chosen victims attention.

The chosen victim stares at the one person then glances back to the one holding him. "Why are you doing this?"

The two people chuckle.

"Why?" The one holding the victim hums. "Well you could say that it's all in good fun."

"Like a YouTube video?" The chosen victim asks nervously.

The two chuckle once again.

"Not quite. We don't feel like grabbing attention through such types of videos." The person not holding the victim responds. "It's been done enough. Video after video. Real or fake. It's been done over and over again." The person moves closer. "So there is no point. It could easily be written off as a prank or joke. So we won't be posting anything about this."

The chosen victim hesitates wondering if it really was some prank but with a gut feeling saying otherwise... The chosen victim tries to escape but can't.

Then all efforts to escape stop once a sharp pain goes through the victim's body from the stomach.

The chosen victim looks down only to find a knife stabbed into his stomach. He looks back up to the one in front of him that is holding the knife. His voice seems to be lost in shock and pain.

The knife is removed and a different one is placed at his throat from behind.

The two share a look then they share a small nod as the chosen victim fears whatever that gesture means.

The knife is moved from his throat down to his chest only to have the tip trail across the chest to the back. The knife is then drawn back and slammed into the back.

The chosen victim opens his mouth to scream but his mouth is quickly covered by the one in front of him.

The others knife goes into another spot in the victim's stomach.

A few more stabs happen then they release the victim who falls to the ground.

The chosen victim's eye sight is fading in and out of darkness and there is pain even when not moving.

The two leave with that and the chosen victim tries to move but the pain is too great and it makes the darkness come faster. The two hop into a nearby parked car and drive off somewhere.

The chosen victim decides not to move to hopefully last until someone finds him.

...

The achievement hunters gather in the office to do a let's play.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Geoff says as soon as everyone is ready.

They begin the lets play of GTA V doing one of the heists in the game.

Lindsay comes in not long after to film a behind the scenes of the lets play.

By the time that they finish the recording there is a scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

They race to find out what happened and find Meg ready to faint as she stares in horror at something. They take a look only to find Joel's body lying there dead on the ground.

The wounds are obvious signs of foul play as the police would put it.

Geoff moves closer then kneels next to Joel checking his neck for a pulse but finds nothing. He stands and turns only to shake his head.

Meg faints with Lindsay catching her.

Joel has been murdered.

The police were called and they secured the area as a crime scene.

Everyone at Rooster teeth was questioned but were released soon after that.

"I had heard about the murders but I never thought that it would happen here." Geoff brings his hands to the side of his head. He had stayed even though he was allowed to go to get his bearings a little. He figured that it must be those killers going around killing people.

"We are on a huge hunt to find them." The officer tries to assure Geoff.

Geoff lowers his hands and takes a few deep breaths to try to calm himself a bit. "Thank you. I hope that you find whoever did this." He looks to the officer. "Is it ok if I go?" He asks momentarily thinking that he was already allowed to leave.

"Yes." The officer nods and Geoff leaves where he was being interrogated.

Geoff hopes that the killers are caught and that everything will be alright. He heads to go find Jack then finds him in the Achievement hunter office.

They are alone.

Jack turns to Geoff. "Hey."

"Hey." Geoff greets moving a little closer.

"Well..." Jack begins and Geoff listens. "I've been thinking about it." He says watching Geoff who holds his breath in anticipation. "And... I think I want to give it a try."

Geoff lets out a soft breath of relief. "Oh thank the heavens. I was scared that you'd push me away."

Jack moves closer and brushes his hand against Geoff's arm as if an attempt to assure him. "And you're sure that this is ok?" He asks.

Geoff smiles and wraps his arms around the other. "Yes. I'm sure." He pulls him close.

Jack lays his head on Geoff's chest. "And Griffon really is ok with this?"

"She insisted." Geoff confirms placing a kiss on the top of Jacks head.

Jack closes his eyes feeling rather content. "Okay."

People were allowed to go home early and that's what Michael and Gavin did.

At first the car ride is quiet with only the radio playing. Eventually the silence is broken though.

"Do you think that the killers will be caught soon if they make more moves like that?" Gavin asks after turning to look to Michael.

"I can't say for sure about that." Michael says. "But if they are smart then they'll lay low for a bit."

Gavin nods and turns to look out the passenger side window. "They probably will."

Elsewhere...

Geoff and Jack are walking along the side walk side by side. Their hands simply linked between them.

"The weather is making it a good day today." Jack comments closing his eyes softly as he takes a slightly deep breath through his nose to enjoy the nice weather.

Geoff watches with a smile. "And you make it perfect." He wants to make sure that Jack knows that he really does love him.

Jack blushes and opens his eyes half way to look to Geoff only to smile as well. "Who knew you were such a romantic." He chuckles.

Geoff grins. "Only for those I care for most." He responds.

"Thank you Geoff." Jack says looking straight ahead with a smile still on his face. "Today was a little hectic so it's nice to be able to just relax a little."

"I couldn't agree more." Geoff agrees honestly turning back to where he is going as well.

They turn a corner and Geoff spots a nice little park with pretty flowers.

They take a turn into there as Geoff gently leads Jack there and they walk along.

The flowers beautifully blooming proud and strong. They have obviously been well taken care of.

Jack loved it.

... A week later...

Geoff and Jack settle on the couch.

Jack was over and when it got late Geoff and Griffon allowed him to stay the night. So he decided to sleep in Gavin's old room as he doesn't feel quite ready to join the married couple in their bed just yet.

The two understood.

"The killers have been quiet after their attack on a member of Rooster teeth." The news reporter says. "Police do not know when the killers will strike again and want to remind everyone to be cautious."

Jack leans his head against Geoff's shoulder. He doesn't like the thought of dangerous killers on the loose. He closes his eyes as Geoff gently plays with his hair.

Griffon comes in stretching with a yawn. "Morning." She greets giving the two a kiss on the cheek each. "I'll get Millie up." She heads to go do so leaving her two boys on the couch.

Geoff switches the channel as the news drags on.

Though the two soon get up to get ready for work as Geoff lets Jack borrow some of his clothes for today.

Soon it's time to go to work and Geoff is driving with Jack in the passenger seat.

Little did they know that come lunch time something was going to make their day a whole lot scarier.

Jack and Geoff are walking back from getting lunch when they spot two people in hoodies with the hoods pulled up moving out of the alley. They pause and get the feeling that they need to be careful of these two.

Then Geoff notices the knife that has some blood on it so he quickly moves a little in front of Jack protectively.

That's when the hooded figures notice them and though they shift their knives as if possibly going to attack... They end up turning and dashing away from the two instead.

Geoff relaxes when the two disappear from sight. He goes to the alley entranceway and peers down into it with Jack behind him also peering inside and they find a stabbed corpse of a red haired woman with wide open dead looking maple eyes.

"I'll call the cops." Jack says moving away from the scene not wanting to look at it any longer.

Geoff looks down where the two killers ran off to knowing that they probably are long gone by now.

The cops show up about fifteen minutes later and seal the scene as a crime scene.

Geoff and Jack give their story of what happened and they describe the killers as best as they could.

Though since they didn't really see the twos faces they couldn't really give much about them.

Once the questioning is done they are free to leave and they head back to Rooster teeth.

They head to the Achievement hunter office and find that everyone else in the Achievement hunter group is there.

"Did something happen?" Ray asks as they all notice that Jack and Geoff seem to be a little shaken.

"We ran into that pair of killers." Geoff responds.

"Are you ok?" Ray asks now worried.

"Yeah. They ran off instead of hurting us... They had already killed someone in the alley." Jack explains.

"It's good that you two are alright." Michael comments.

"That must have been bloody scary." Gavin adds.

"So did you see their faces?" Ryan asks curiously.

Geoff shakes his head. "They were wearing hoodies so we didn't see anything helpful."

"Well let's just be glad that you two are alright." Ray says with a soft smile.

"Yes thank goodness for that." Geoff couldn't agree more.

After getting the story everyone settles down to get to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

It was only five days later before the police arrive at the Achievement hunter office.

Michael and Gavin have yet to arrive.

The others turn when the police come in.

"We wish to speak with you." One officer says.

"About what?" Ryan asks.

"About your coworkers Michael and Gavin." A female officer steps forward.

"Why?" Geoff asks getting to his feet. "What happened? Were they attacked?" He asks worriedly.

"No. No." The male officer shakes his head. "They're fine."

"Then what is this about?" Geoff asks now confused.

"They have been taken into custody on the suspicion of being the pair of serial killers." The male officer explains.

"What!?" Everyone in the room who are not the officers gasp at the same time.

"It's a misunderstanding." Geoff says watching the officers intently. "They would never do something like that. If it was Ryan maybe it would have been a little more believable but still completely wrong."

"Hey!" Ryan slightly protests.

Ray runs over to Ryan and is quickly embraced by the other. "Michael and Gavin are nice people." He says.

"Well once the bloody knife we found in their home has been checked for whose blood is on it then we will know for sure." The male officer says.

"Bloody... Knife?" Geoff asks in shock.

"Yes. A knife was found with blood on it in their home." The male officer confirms then turns. "I'll make sure that the rooms are ready." He leaves with that.

The female officer turns to the others. "They really do seem nice even in the time that we've had them in custody. I do hope that this really is a misunderstanding." She says to them.

"It has to be." Geoff looks down clenching his hands into fists on his desk. "There is no way that they would do something like that."

In no time the Achievement hunters are being interrogated.

"Were the two acting strange in any way?" The female office asks Geoff.

"No. They weren't." Geoff says. "They were perfectly normal."

"Alright." The female officer writes this down. "On the day of when Joel was killed did you see or hear anything suspicious?"

"No. I didn't." Geoff responds. "Us Achievement hunters gathered for a let's play and when we finished we heard a scream only to investigate what it was."

"Do you remember what time you started the lets play?" The female officer asks.

"It was eleven forty five." Geoff responds.

"Hm. Interesting." The female officer hums but jots down what is being said before continuing the questions. "On the day you and Jack saw the murderers do you know where Michael and Gavin were?"

"When we left the two of them were still in the office." Geoff responds.

The female officer nods.

The questions continue and after a while they are released.

"So what are we going to do?" Ray asks as they have gathered in the Achievement hunter office once being released.

"We will do what we can for them. I think that we should make sure that we have a good lawyer to make sure that their innocence is proved." Geoff says still fuming about this situation.

"Hopefully that bloody knife just turns out to be animal blood from cooking or something." Jack says slumping in his chair.

"What if it was planted?" Ryan asks from the couch with Ray settled on his lap.

The others turn to him slightly confused.

"I mean like the killers placed it there to make it seem like they did it." Ryan explains.

"If that's the case then this might become even more complicated to prove their innocence than we thought." Geoff says bringing a hand to his chin in slight thought. "Let's just hope that any finger prints that are on it don't match Michael and Gavin."

"Perhaps only time will tell." Jack says and the room falls silent.

Geoff moves over to Jack with his hands now at his sides and stands by his chair. He pats the others shoulder only to keep his hand there.

They all are hoping that this will all be cleared up soon.

...

Gavin is looking down the cuffs on his wrists keeping him bound to the table by a chain long enough so he isn't straining against them unless he starts tugging on them. He's sure he was probably placed like that because of what the police arrested them for.

The door opens and Gavin looks to it.

A female officer walks in. "Do you want some food?" She asks.

Gavin looks away down to the table where his hands rest on it. "Not hungry."

"You should at least have something." The female officer moves closer to him.

"I don't want to eat right now." Gavin responds laying his head on his hands.

The female officer watches him for a bit. "Alright but I am telling you that you really should eat something. Just ask if you get hungry." She leaves with that and goes to the other side to the two way mirror. "Neither of them seem to act the way that I thought they would." She looks to the other.

"Some killers are really good at masking it. Don't let looks deceive you." An older officer responds. "One guy got past a police officer who was giving him a warning for speeding while having a bag of body parts in the back. All because he was so calm that the officer did not feel the need to check the bags."

"I see." The female officer turns back to Gavin who still has his head laying down.

The other officer goes to where Michael is and looks at him.

Michael is cuffed like Gavin and he is staring down at his hands as he fiddles with them slightly.

"How long has it been since they ate?" The female officer asks.

"This morning. But even when we brought in at least a small snack they didn't want to eat." The other officer says.

"Perhaps they are nervous." The female officer turns to the other. "Though nervous that the truth will be revealed or nervous of being convicted of something that they didn't do I cannot say."

"We have to do our best to find out the truth. If the blood is human they will be taken to court." The other officer says. "Then depending on evidence and how things go from there is up to the court to decide how innocent or guilty the two are."

The female officer dips her head slightly in a slight nod as she brings it back up.

Two days later...

Geoff has gotten the best lawyer he could especially after hearing that Michael and Gavin are going to have to go to court for the murders.

The lawyer has three days to get ready but assures the others that he will do his best to help the two. He got help from Rooster teeth and the Achievement hunters as he got ready making sure he had everything that he needs.

Things were pretty tense and the Achievement hunters told the fans that the two were being wrongly accused of a crime so they won't be around until it gets all cleared up.

The fans were upset that something like this happened and they hope for the best.

Michael and Gavin did end up eating as eventually their hunger got them to eat.

It's the night before the day of the trial...

Geoff is restless and he doesn't feel like he can sleep.

Jack comes over to him and places a hand on his shoulder getting him to look to him. "They didn't do it. Our children wouldn't do this." He says. "Have some faith. The truth will be revealed."

Geoff sighs softly. "I'm just nervous that things will be pointing to them actually being the killers." He says moving one hand to take Jacks hand into his own.

"We all are nervous and worried about what will happen to them." Jack tells him moving a few steps closer. "But now it's in the hands of justice to uncover the truth." He leans in giving the other a quick kiss that leaves him a little dazed and blushing.

"Ok." Geoff wraps his arms around Jacks waist as he recovers from his daze and returns the kiss.

"We can share a bed." Jack says laying his forehead on Geoff's shoulder. "I think it might help put us at ease a little."

Geoff nods. "Ok." He kisses Jacks head by his neck then Jack is pulling away only to lead him to the bedroom.

Griffon comes out of the bathroom as the two come into the bedroom. "Hey there." She greets. "Joining us Jack?"

Jack nods in confirmation and Griffon smiles.

"Sounds good."

The three move into bed and it ends up with Geoff in the middle being cuddled on either side as he has his arms kind of around the two on either side of him.

Jack on his right and Griffon on his left.

Tomorrow is going to be a tense and suspenseful day but for now they can relax a little by the warmth of those that they love.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

A lot of people from Rooster teeth and all of the Achievement hunters went to the trail along with a whole bunch of other people. The court room is filled to its maximum capacity.

The Achievement hunters made sure to grab good seats as they want to watch the trail as well as make sure that if the two look then they can be spotted. They are hoping that it might help the two feel a little better to see that the others are there for them.

Soon everyone falls into place and Michael and Gavin stay where they have to be to await the verdict that'll be handed down.

"The court is now in session!" The judge decrees. He's an older man with greying ginger hair, a slight beard and strong unwavering dark blue eyes. "For the trail of Michael Jones and Gavin Free. On account for the many murders of many people." He adds. "Are both sides ready?"

The lawyer that was hired stands. "The defence is ready your honour." He says before sitting down. He has black hair that looks smooth, strong amber eyes and is wearing a dark blue suit with a red tie.

"The prosecution is ready your honour." The opposing side says standing. She is a small breasted looking woman with sandy blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail so only a few strands frame her face. Her dark brown eyes look ready to win this court case. Her navy blue dress is a business style one. She sits down after that.

"Alright. We shall begin." The judge nods.

"Your honour of I may." The woman of the prosecution says.

"Go ahead Angelina." The judge agrees.

Angelina stands and moves to in front of her desk. "I would like to start this off with one thing." She says. "When we found CCTV footage of the two wearing the same outfits described by two witnesses it prompted an investigation. With the profilers of the FBI informing us that they did fit the profile the police got a search warrant. That was when a bloody knife was found in a box under the bed." She says letting the footage of the two in the same outfits as what Jack and Geoff saw but with their hoods pulled down play.

"Hm. I see." The judge says a little thoughtfully.

"Hold on!" The defence attorney stands.

"What is it Timothy?" The judge asks.

"Though the outfits are the same we cannot rule out the idea that it is coincidence. But… There are a few things I would like to question about the knife found." Timothy says.

"Go ahead." Angelina says without hesitation.

"First of all who's blood was it?"

Angelina snickers slightly. "Well according to the results that we got back from the analysis the blood is indeed human. However it was too mixed to be identified. Plus those twos finger prints are on the weapon." She adds showing up a picture where you can see the prints. "It is also been studied and it is indeed the type of knife used in the murders."

"There are a few things that I would like to point out." Timothy stands proud. "First of all I would like to talk about the knife." He continues. "Was that the only knife found?"

"Yes." Angelina confirms. "And I know what you're going to say but I would also like to point something out. The killers would have had time to pass the weapon back and forth or even just have one person hold the victim while they move to let the other stab said victim. Also since I am speaking let's talk about how you say that the outfit matching is only a coincidence well when Joel from Rooster teeth was murdered no one saw anything unusual. It had to have been someone who works there. Someone or well some people who are familiar to the rest."

"When did Joel die?" Timothy asks deciding to go along with the topic of Joel's death now.

"It was eleven fifty." Angelina says looking at Timothy almost as if he is stupid.

"Sorry but that has a problem." Timothy says as a matter of fact.

"How so?" The judge asks.

"Because the two were playing a let's play at that time." Timothy states. "There are five witnesses who were present to confirm it and others who were elsewhere in the building who knew of the let's play."

"Objection!" Angelina calls. "Sorry but need I remind you that those witnesses are dear friends of the two? How can we know whether or not their story is creditable?"

"I don't need to worry about that. I have something else to prove they were doing a let's play at that time." Timothy moves around the desk. "I have footage shot of the Achievement hunters that include the two suspects playing a let's play with the others at the time of Joel's death. The same let's play that others at the company testify that the group were doing the day Joel Heyman was murdered." He lets the footage play.

It's the behind the scenes video.

"Objection!" Angelina calls. "This is not creditable evidence. The camera does not show the time."

Timothy places his fists on his hips his head high. "Actually it does."

"Where? I don't see it." The judge asks looking at the video.

"If we pause at two thirty." Timothy waits for it to be paused there. "We get a glimpse of a clock."

"Bernard please read what the time says." The judge asks the officer that is there meant to help in any way the judge needs him to.

He is a middle aged man who has tan brown hair, light brown eyes and is wearing a police uniform. "Of course." He zooms into the clock. "The time is about eleven fifty."

Angelina clenches her teeth before she blinks then calms down.

"But it's not just that. You accuse those two of killing. And you said the blood was mixed. The last two killings were of Joel Heyman and Tina Luna." Timothy says. "But tell me." He slams a hand on his table. "How were they able to be in two places at once?!"

"I would like to know how it would have been possible for them to have killed Joel while still being able to do the lets play." The judge says.

"There is a way it could have been done." Angelina says. "You see witnesses said that a car was seen going to the parking lot just before the lets play started. They left Joel to die so they would have an excuse as to where they were. They used the car so they could quickly get away from the scene and hide any cover clothing they had used in the murder before racing to the lets play. It should be pretty obvious."

"Objection!" Timothy calls. "Sorry but I think the M.O. As confirmed by the FBI states that the pair of killers kill their victim while they are there. Most likely to avoid being caught." He points out. "Also. The murder was done at Rooster teeth. If Joel knew the killers then it would have been much too risky to take a chance of him being found before he dies. There are a lot of people there and they could have gone to there at any point while he was still alive. Why would they leave him to die and take the risk of being found out about?"

"Simple." Angelina says. "This one ties in with when Jack Pattillo and Geoff Ramsey spotted the two killers. They were left alive but they are witnesses of the murder of Tina Luna. So why keep them alive? Simple. Because the two care for the witnesses." She states. "So maybe they ended up hoping someone would find Joel alive because they couldn't finish the murder out of caring for him. The other victims have no known ties to either of them so they were able to kill the others no problem."

"Actually I do have another reason on why Jack and Geoff were not harmed." Timothy says. "You see there was a third witness."

"A third one?" The judge asks.

"Yes. A woman. I got a written statement from her. Her name is Rossana Mila. She states that from where she was at the time which was a little behind Jack and Geoff she saw two hooded figure who looked like they contemplated what to do for a moment before running off." Timothy picks up the paper and reads it out loud. "So they didn't do anything because the third witness would have gotten others attention and she could easily have escaped before the two could take her down. So they decided to be smart and fled instead of doing harm."

"That would be a good excuse." The judge agrees.

"Yes. And there is more. It is obvious that the car was holding the killers so we cannot deny that. Now think about it. Even just looking at the injuries that Joel sustained you can tell that if he didn't die right away it wouldn't have taken long for him to die." Timothy points out. "So. With that it should be obvious that if they did this then they wouldn't have a lot of time between the killing, parking the car and getting back into work so they would have only had time to chuck off one thing. Like a hoodie. Plus there's the chance of still having blood even after that but none was noticed by anyone. Not on their hands or pants. It can easily be taken as a fact that Joel was most likely being restrained by one of them due to no defence wounds. So there should have been a high chance of blood being on at least one of them perhaps the one that restrained Joel however it still stands that no one saw any blood. Plus their hair was completely fine. It didn't look like they hurried to get anything off."

"They could have fixed it on the way to the office to do the let's play." Angelina points out.

"It is a possibility but the point still stands that they wouldn't have had much time. However there is more that I wish to cover." Timothy says. "Let's go back to the knife. How long had the blood been on there for?" He asks.

"The blood has been on the knife for only about eight days." Angelina says then looks a little scared as a realization comes to her

"So you see it." Timothy says his hands in fists on his hips. "Not only does this still being up the question as to why there was only one knife found but also another question has appeared. If you are saying that they are the killers then answer me this." He lowers his hands to slam one on the table. "How could there be mixed blood on the knife when there was only one victim in that time frame!?"

"Perhaps someone tried to stop them." Angelina tries to offer as an explanation.

Timothy shakes his head. "Nope. Jack, Geoff and Rossana were present yet they saw no one fleeing the area before the killers came out of the alley. Plus neither did anyone else in that area who could have seen it before the three saw the two killers. The killers would have chased anyone who fled from being killed if this was the case since they didn't know the three were there right away. It's too much of a risk to just let the person live unless they had no choice."

"Well maybe it was a secret kill. One we have yet to know about." Angelina suggests.

"Actually. There is a reason completely different as to why there is only one knife and mixed blood." Timothy says.

Gavin seems to process this then looks scared with his hands by his chest. "No. Don't say it."

This surprises everyone but Michael who sends a look of comfort to the other. Though even Michael seems to be a little tense about whatever it is.

"Please say it. The court would like to hear this. And judging by that reaction you may be right about what it is." The judge says.

Gavin shrinks back a small bit.

"Of course your honour." Timothy nods. "I believe that it was used in something called Masochism."

"You mean pleasure from pain?" The judge verifies getting a nod from Timothy.

"Ah!" Gavin lowers his head putting his face in his hands.

"Now. This could have just been some experimentation or something that they do. Though either way there is evidence supporting this as well that I can present." Timothy says.

"Please do." The judge nods.

"Well for starters the finger prints." Timothy begins. "There were only Michael and Gavin's prints on it."

"That is correct." Angelina confirms.

"Well setting aside the fact that two knives were obviously used in the killings there is something missing from this knife." Timothy begins. "You see with Tina there was a defence wound on her hand. If they were only using one knife as you seem to imply Angelina then a fingerprint is missing."

"How so?" The judge asks.

"Well take a look at this." Timothy plays a clip with a rubber hand grabbing onto a knife so it leaves a cut on the palm. "Now you see." He pauses it to also bring up a picture of the actual wound to show that in order for the cut to be like that then the hand had to be gripping the knife. "Tests were done and written out in black and white it is stated that the victim Tina grabbed the knife she was attacked with. Her fingerprints should have been on the weapon but it's nowhere on this knife."

"My this is compelling evidence." The judge says.

"Yes."

Everyone turns in surprise to who has spoken up.

Gavin looks up slightly as his hands are now down. "Timothy is right..." He begins. "We only did it because I was curious when I heard about. I asked Micool if we could at least try it. He only agreed if I promised that I remembered the safe word and used it to stop everything at any time." He explains. "It was all my idea!" He brings his hands up again about to cover his face. "We got a little busy with work so we didn't have time to clean it but just before we were taken away by police we did plan on cleaning it." He brings his hands up to his face. "Please don't hate me!"

Michael shifts as he obviously just wants to pull Gavin close to shield him from the world and to comfort him. But he knows he can't since during the trail they are not allowed to be close enough together to do anything until the verdict is given. For now he gives assuring looks to the other.

"I see. A confession." The judge says. "Alright. Well that clears up the bloody knife. It was just simple experimentation." He nods.

Angelina does not look happy with how things are going.

"Thus can we not safely say that these two are not the killers and that the killers are still out there somewhere?" Timothy asks.

"No! It has to be a lie!" Angelina says. "What proof do we have that the confession is real?!"

"I would like medical staff to examine the two and see if the confession is indeed true. We will take a little break for this." The judge bangs his gavel to signify that it's final.

Michael and Gavin are lead away by the officers that stayed with them where they were.

"You're doing so well. Thank you for so far uncovering the truth." Geoff says to Timothy.

"Right now it truly is looking like that it was only experimentation and a coincidence that the knife used was the same kind. But the medical exam will tell us whether that confession was a lie or truth. I just hope that it wasn't a lie because that could cause trouble."

"I know that the two would be hesitant to hurt one another and I doubt that it is a lie that Michael wanted to make sure that precautions were in place before doing anything." Geoff says. "We will just have to wait and see what the results are."

"Yes." Timothy agrees. "Go ahead and stretch your legs." He heads off to probably make sure he has everything just in case the exam turns up empty.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

About twenty minutes later court is back in session.

A medical staff member stands in front of the judge. "We have performed the exam and we did find injuries. Most appear hesitant and inexperienced." He says. "They were done by a knife and though it seems that it was done carefully with hesitation and the way it was done shows inexperience."

"Hm. So the claims have truth." The judge says. "Well that clears up the bloody knife." He says as the medical person is dismissed. "I think I have seen and heard enough to give my verdict." He states as Angelina seems to look rather defeated. "I declare that Michael Jones and Gavin Free are not guilty of the murder of fifteen people." He slams the gavel down to seal his verdict.

People cheer though the family of those killed that decided to show up look unsure.

Gavin turns to Michael then now that they are allowed to be free the hand cuffs on their wrists are removed. He runs over to the other in tears only to jump hug him knocking them to ground.

Michael can't help but let a few tears escape as well as he hugs Gavin back while the other is sobbing happily.

Those from Rooster teeth feel much better now that the two have been cleared and smile at the sight of the two hugging happily.

"Court is now adjourned." The judge says with a final bang of his gavel.

Michael and Gavin are soon surrounded by their friends as they all are now letting a few tears escape.

"I'm so happy that this was all cleared up!" Geoff says grinning then turns to Timothy. "Thank you! Thank you so much for clearing their names!"

"Don't worry about it. Innocents being accused of something they didn't do is something I could not stand by to watch." Timothy assures them as Michael and Gavin get up.

"Are you two ok?" Jack asks.

Gavin wipes his eyes. "Yeah. It's a huge relief. Though I could have done without that confession." He looks away.

Geoff places a hand on the others shoulder. "It's ok. We all know that you both care for each other and wouldn't do serious damage to each other. Also on top of that you would have taken precautions such as the one you stated which was that one word could stop it all." He assures them. "We trust you both."

Gavin's eyes fill with tears again then he begins crying again. "I'm sorry! If we had cleaned the knife sooner we wouldn't have had to put you through this mess."

"It's ok." Geoff hugs him before Michael can though he pulls Michael in as well. "What matters is that you both are cleared of suspicion."

The others join in on the hug or just making sounds of agreement.

"Yeah. We know you two would never kill. Plus didn't you hear the paramedic? They confirmed that the experimentation was careful and hesitant." Ray assures them.

"Thank you. All of you." Michael says closing his eyes softly trying to return the hug that the others joined in on.

Soon they are heading out of the court room.

"You two should go home. Get some rest and relax a little." Geoff says to the two. "You deserved it for staying strong throughout all of that."

So for now they part ways after some goodbyes are said.

Michael and Gavin head to take Michaels car, that was generously driven there by one of the others as asked, to head home for now.

The rest head to work.

None noticed two people watching them as they leave.

The two watching decide to finally leave like planned after that.

"What are we supposed to do now?" One asks. "Continue as usual?"

"Well we might be able to use this to our advantage." The other says with a smile.

The one glances to the other only to smile as well. "Well I can't wait to hear how we will go about that."

"Oh we are going to have fun with this."

The two share a chuckle after that.

Time to go home and plan.

Meanwhile...

The Achievement hunters ended up being given the day off so Ray and Ryan return to their place.

Ryan is about to head to the living room when Ray wraps his arms around the other from behind. He stops and turns to his raven love.

"Ry?" Ray looks up meeting the others eyes. "We should celebrate."

Ryan turns to fully face him and Ray lets him. He wraps his arms around Ray's waist as the other brings his arms up to around his neck. "What do you have in mind?" He asks leaning his forehead against Ray's forehead and brown eyes meet blue eyes.

"I think you have an idea of what I'm thinking." Ray says leaning up to seal his lips over the others.

Both of their eyes flutter shut as their lips move together passionately.

Ryan pulls Ray closer pressing his body against his own like they are two pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly.

Ray pulls away only to cutely lick Ryan's bottom lip in a silent plea and Ryan happily grants it as their tongues twine together as soon as their lips reconnect.

They begin a small battle for dominance and Ryan wins so he takes the chance to explore Ray's mouth like he's done many times before.

Ray moans at this and kisses the other harder in response. His hand resting on the back of his head in silent encouragement.

When they break away it's for air.

Ryan hoists Ray up until his legs wrap around his lovers waist. He begins walking off towards where their bedroom is. He walks inside and lays Ray down onto the bed and crawls on top of him.

They shift until they are positioned in the centre of their bed with Ryan on his hands and knees over Ray who has his legs spread enough for Ryan to be between them.

Ryan brings his hips down grinding his crotch against Rays own getting moans from both of them.

They both had gotten hard around when they decided to 'celebrate' alone together.

Ray begins shedding their clothes and watches as he unzips and unbuttons Ryan pants revealing no underwear. He pulls the pants down and licks his lips upon seeing Ryan's erection.

Ryan smiles and moves to shed the pants then reaches under the pillows until he finds the lube. He gets some on his fingers then lowers them down to Ray's entrance. "Ready?" He asks gently.

Ray nods. "Yes."

Two fingers enter him making him groan.

Ryan moves his fingers slow and carefully waiting a few moments before starting to stretch his lover.

Ray moans softly as he feels himself being stretched. He's used to the strange feeling it is to have fingers up his ass so he soon becomes impatient. "Please." He begs on a breathless sounding breath. "Please give me more Ry!"

Ryan gently kisses Rays lips for a moment then pulls away. He removes his fingers then with enough lube on his hand he puts the bottle of lube off to the side as he spreads the lube onto his shaft. He moves over Ray again placing his hands on the bed on either side of Rays head as he aims his erection to Ray's entrance. "Ready?"

"Yes." Ray nods and Ryan begins moving his cock into the other. "Oh!" He tilts his head back as he feels himself be penetrated by the other. He loves the feeling of pleasure even as it is mixed with slight pain from the stretch that's larger than two fingers.

Ryan pauses once he's fully in knowing that Ray prefers for him to let him adjust once he's fully buried inside.

Ray pants slightly as he lets his body take a few moments to adjust to the hard object inside of him. He catches his breath for the most part then looks pleadingly to the other. "Oh! Please do move." He begs feeling pleasure take over.

Ryan nods and pulls out until it's just the head inside then he thrusts back inside.

Ray throws his head back with a moan of pleasure. "Ah! Yes!"

Ryan repeats this process and this time he moans out softly along with Ray's moans of pleasure.

Ray has tilts his head back to normal so he can look at Ryan as the other continues to thrust.

Their moans begin to mix together as Ryan begins to move faster and harder within the other. This causes their moans to heighten.

Ryan then shifts his angle to find that perfect spot. He thrusts back in and smiles when he hears Ray practically scream in pleasure.

"Yes! Ryan! There! Please!" Ray tilts his head back a little in which Ryan takes as a chance to nibble at the raven's throat. He moans and Ryan continues to aim his hard and fast thrusts right at Rays prostate.

The bed is creaking softly as the two rock against each other though neither notice as they continue with what they are doing.

Their moans ring through the air and they sometimes moan each other's names.

"C-Close!" Ray stutters out in pleasure.

"Me too." Ryan slightly pants back. "Together." He reaches down and strokes Ray's erection in time with each thrust that is causing the bed to squeak and creak.

Ray throws his head back with a scream of Ryan's name in pleasure as he cums.

Ryan moans loudly as he feels Rays entrance tighten and shiver around his hard cock as the other goes through his orgasm. He can't hold back any longer and slams into Ray one last time before he cums with a moan of Rays name. His hips twitch slightly as he empties his seeds into his lover.

Once they calm their breathing as they come down from their orgasmic high Ryan pulls out gently.

Ryan flops down onto the bed next to Ray only to bring him into his arms holding him close as Ray snuggles against him. "Get some sleep." He says softly in a gentle loving tone only to kiss Ray's forehead.

Ray's eyes flutter shut and soon he is off in the land of dreams.

Ryan joins him not long after that.

...

"It's not over yet."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Geoff's P.O.V.

"Hello?" I call glancing around myself as I seem to have found myself in a place that almost reminds me of a cave yet completely man built.

The whole place looks like a building at the same time keep the look like a cave.

To my left is blocked by a rocky looking wall probably from some rockslide so I have to go right to probably step outside of wherever I am. After all I can also see light coming from the right side.

I turn to that direction and head along towards the light. "Anyone there?" I make it through and blink as I find myself outside standing in what looks to be a field.

Suddenly two figures walk into view and I tense as it is the two hooded figures that me and Jack saw that one day.

"Ah. You're awake." One says in a very familiar voice but for some reason I can't quite place it.

I take a step back trying to figure out what to do.

It doesn't look like they really left me any choice in how to escape. It's the risky route or don't even try.

Suddenly they reach up and pull the hoods off revealing their identities.

I relax as I realize just who they are. "Michael. Gavin."

The two however make me feel uneasy when they turn to each other sharing a smirk before turning back to me.

"Well then shall we begin?" Gavin says rather than asks.

"Begin what?" I ask and a glint catches my eye so I turn and see Michael had reached around so he's now pulling a knife out from somewhere behind him. I take a step back then look to Gavin to see he's reaching behind himself too to pull out another knife. "W-What are you doing?!"

"What we always do. What we enjoy doing." Michael says stalking closer with one hand gripping the knife's handle.

"Killing." Gavin says in agreement and begins stalking closer as well.

"No." I gasp moving backwards, or at least what I'm sure is backwards since I'm not concentrating on that, as they advance. "I know this isn't something you would do."

Suddenly I hit a rock finding myself trapped.

"Looks can be deceiving." Michael chuckles then lunges forward slamming the knife into my chest.

I jolt up in bed panting and in a slight cold sweat.

Beside me Jack awakens and slowly sits up.

"Geoff?"

I turn to him quickly working on calming my breathing.

"You ok?" He asks rubbing one of his eyes tiredly.

I finish calming my breathing and close my eyes softly. "Yeah. It was just a dream." I assure him only to bring a hand up to my face.

He brings his arms around my shoulders only slightly leaning against me but it causes me to let my arm fall to my side. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sigh softly and open my eyes to half way. "I think it must have been from lingering stress from the whole court thing." I then glance to him to see him raise an eyebrow curious about the dream. "I dreamt that Michael and Gavin were the killers and that they were gonna kill me."

"It was a dream." Jack says in an assuring way as he nuzzles my neck creating a warmth to appear within me. "I guess it really was probably just some lingering stress."

"Most likely." I nod in agreement and I turn my head to kiss any part of him I can. I can feel his smile when I give the side of his neck by the back a kiss. "Our children wouldn't be the killers."

Jack nods and places a kiss where my shoulder meets my neck. "Yes." He responds with his breath ghosting over my skin.

We sit there for a bit just enjoying each other while Griffon is still asleep.

I think she did stir but decided to let Jack handle it and went back to sleep.

After all Jack is a part of us now so it makes sense that she can trust Jack to comfort me.

"Do you still feel tired or do you wanna get up?" Jack asks.

"Maybe I'll get up and have a shower. Maybe it'll calm me down." I say and I feel him nod before moving to let me get up. I get up and stretch before turning back to Jack. "Go ahead and get some more rest." I tell him then I head off out of the room only grabbing boxers to change into after the shower along the way. I can't help a glance back to see Jack lay down and Griffon reach over placing her hands on his hands.

The sight makes me smile and feel some more warmth within me.

I continue on my way to take that shower.

One shower later...

I head out of the bathroom and I glance to the room only to see only Griffon there. I turn to go see where Jack went. I come into the kitchen to find Jack there. "Hey." I walk over and he turns.

"Hey." He greets. "Sorry. Couldn't get back to sleep."

"It's ok. I woke you up so I should say sorry." I say as I finish moving over to him.

He waves it off. "It's fine. Anyways since we are up. Hungry?"

"Sure." I agree and we head to the pantry to see what we have for something to eat.

Soon Jack is making pancakes while I make some eggs.

We are almost done when Griffon comes in.

"Good morning boys." She greets kissing my cheek then kisses Jacks cheek in which the three of us smile at each other. "Pancakes and eggs on the menu for breakfast today?"

"Yup." Jack confirms.

I finish the eggs and place it on a plate. "I'll go wake Millie." I then head off to do just that.

No one's P.O.V.

"Those smell good." Griffon comments.

"Thanks." Jack says.

"I'm happy to have my two boys in my life." Griffon says wrapping her arms around Jack from behind.

Jack glances back to her smiling softly. "Thank you for letting me be a part of you two." He says.

"Aw don't worry about it." Griffon kisses the corner of his mouth then pulls away heading off to get ready for the day.

As Geoff passes by her the two share a kiss before Geoff heads into the kitchen to see Jack putting breakfast on the table. "I'll set it." He heads to set the table for Jack.

"Ah thanks." Jack says.

Once that is done Geoff heads over to Jack wrapping his arms around his waist.

Jack turns just as Geoff is gonna kiss his cheek so instead their lips end up meeting.

They pull away as it was unexpected but as they blush, Jack more so than Geoff, Geoff smiles softly and leans in again placing a small peck on the others lips.

"Well. Shall we eat?" Geoff says pulling away.

"R-right yeah." Jack says clearing his throat as Geoff lets go of him.

Geoff can't help but have a feeling that he should cherish his time with those that he loves and to spend as much time as he can with them... Making sure that they know that he loves them... As if it's just in case something happens. Like a little nagging voice deep down within him telling him that he needs to do this because who knows if he might be able to later. He tries to shrug it off as 'what's the worse that can happen?'.

Millie comes running over to see what is for breakfast today.

Griffon is not far behind.

Geoff closes his eyes softly as if drinking in the very presence of those he loves.

Today will be a good day.

... He just needs to tell himself that and maybe the bad feeling will go away... Besides... It's probably just from his nightmare. He opens his eyes half way and joins the other three at the table to eat.

In what seems like no time Geoff is driving him and Jack to the office and once they park Geoff's hand falls to the space between him and Jack.

Jack reaches over placing a gentle hand over Geoff's own getting him to turn to him.

The two share a smile then Jack shifts only to lean in closer.

Blushing scarlet and with only a moments pause before their lips meet in another kiss.

This one lasting only a little longer than any other that the two have had with each other.

They pull apart and share a loving look before exiting the car.

Later...

Geoff is editing and Jack is working on checking the tumbler page.

It's just them in the Achievement hunter office and Geoff can't help a glance to Jack before going back to work.

He had to remind himself to do work and let Jack let him know when he's ready to take things even one step further.

Both are end up getting so into their work that neither of them notice two figures walking in and moving up behind them.

The figures don't actually watch the two in order to help conceal their presence. They glance to share a look before turning to focus and bringing their hands towards the two. They put one hand that holds a white rag over the person they are standing behinds mouth and nose with the other arm being used to restrain them.

At first there is a struggle but soon the chloroform kicks in and the two slump unconscious in the figures arms.

The figures gently lay them on the floor for now taking off their headphones and placing them on the desks.

It's going to be a bit risky from here but the figures will have to face this challenge. They've known this the entire time that it really is quite risky but have resigned that this is how it is going to be.

They then begin dragging the two away from the chairs only pausing to let one figure check to make sure that the path is clear.

The one figure turns and gives the ok signal to the other figure before heading to pick up one.

The other figure picks up the other.

They carry the two, with some difficulty, along the path that was planned out in advance all the way to a car where the two unconscious males are added to the back.

Once done they throw a blanket over the bodies sleeping in the back to help cover them.

With that taken care of the two figures hop into the front seats, make sure that the doors are closed then the one in the driver's seat begins to drive off.

Geoff's P.O.V.

I begin to awaken. My head pounding and my mouth dry.

It actually takes me a few moments to realize that there is a fucking blindfold over my eyes!

I am about to try to move my hands to try to take the blindfold off but I then realize that my hands are tied above my head. My arms seem to be tied to a hook above my head so my feet can barely touch the ground enough so that it is difficult to try to lift your hands over the hook... That is if the rope is not literally tied to the hook.

It is a bit hard to tell.

I quickly calm myself and take a few moments to listen to my surroundings.

The main thing I pick up on is soft humming.

Unexpectedly the humming seems to transfer into words spoken in a singing like voice that seems to be scrambled thanks to a voice scrambler.

"Two mad men out in the streets. Two sly foxes set free. Two mad men. Two mad men."

'W-who is he talking about?' I wonder to myself in my head as I guess that it's a man since it doesn't sound high enough pitched to be a girls.

"Two mad men entered the courthouse. Two mad men. Two tricksters. Two tricksters put on trial. Two mad men. Two mad men. Two mad men leave with no chains." The voice continues.

No way... Is he talking about Michael and Gavin!? Even after they've been cleared of suspicions?! ... Maybe I'm over thinking things... Right...?

"Two mad men. Two sly foxes. Two mad men set free to kill again. Two mad men. Two mad men. Two mad men from New Jersey to United Kingdom."

Nope that confirms it. He's talking about Michael and Gavin. BUT THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Perhaps this is someone who thought that they did actually do it for some reason. The woman across the aisle from me at the courthouse looked like she wasn't so sure about the twos innocence after all that happened. So there must have been a few more like her and one of them or possibly all have just kidnapped me... I just hope that the others are safe and not here... I silently hope that the others are safe back at Rooster teeth.

"Two mad men. Two murderers. Two murderers free to kill another day. Two mad men. Two mad men."

Just listening to the poem that was being slightly sung, even as it comes to an end, makes my anger rise.

Michael and Gavin are not murderers! Let alone mad men!

I try to clench my teeth only to find some kind of fabric in my mouth acting as a gag.

The man just goes on to hum a tune to himself that sounds almost deceptively cheerful.

I hear footsteps walk over somewhere in front of me then stop.

There are a few moments of silence before a new scrambled voice speaks.

"Well... This is the haul we got?"

"Yup." The scrambled voice from earlier confirms happily.

After a second or two of silence the new scrambled voice speaks again. "Well it doesn't look too bad. Got a decent amount."

Ryan's P.O.V.

I begin to awaken and quickly even though my head hurts, not to mention my dry mouth, I realize that I am tied up, blindfolded and gagged. I might be able to get out if I can just get my hands up over the hook enough to get it past the curve upwards that is a dead pointed end. I begin to struggle to try to do this but a voice makes me pause.

"Stop your struggling." A scrambled voice commands.

There are a few moments of silence as I try again.

"You leave us with no choice. We'll make you stop." Another scrambled voice says then there are a few moments of silence.

"AH!" Rays voice screams out in pain and there is the sound of blood splatter making me freeze.

I can't help but feel enraged and nauseated at the same time now that Ray's gotten hurt. I would have struggled to get free to help Ray but I don't want him to get hurt anymore.

"Ah good. You stopped." The first scrambled voice says sounding pleased. "I guess we hit a weak spot."

I clench my teeth even though there's a gag in the way.

As soon as I get out of these binds the two are going to pay dearly for hurting Ray.

No one's P.O.V.

"Whatever. We've got three gents and one lad." The other scrambled voice says glancing to the metal frame that holds the hooks, that the three are tied to, with small chains to connect them to the metal frame to keep them suspended in the air. "It truly isn't a bad haul."

"And the other two lads...?" The first scrambled voice begins in question.

"Will be taken care of. Don't worry about that. I'm sure we still have that _special ingredient_ we have yet to use. For now let's focus on these four." The other scrambled voice responds.

The two nod to each other then look down to Ray.

Ray is blindfolded and tied up with a short rope attaching him to a metal plate on the ground. He can still sit up and lean forward a bit though.

The gag on Ray had been removed to make sure that the other three heard his cry of pain to make sure that they cooperate.

"Well." The first scrambled voice says from where he is crouched by Ray who looks like he wants to bring a hand to his wound but can't. "This is most definitely going to be fun." He chuckles.

"W-why are you doing this? W-who are you?" Ray questions in a rather quiet voice as if afraid that he will be attacked for speaking up.

The other figure crouches down by Ray and Ray turns his head in the direction of the sound. "Why you ask? ... Well... That's easy to answer... We're serial killers for starters." The other scrambled voice says. "But also another reason would be that you would get in the way if we tried anything on your two friends. You know. Mogar and Freebird."

Ray tenses knowing that they mean Michael and Gavin.

"As for who we are." The first scrambled voice chuckles. "Oh Brownman. Wouldn't you just love to know?"

Ray leans back mostly in fear of what will happen to him since if he can't say who they are he can't properly guess what will really happen to him.

"But come now. You know who we are. You just can't tell since you can't see us and we have these things on." The other scrambled voice says. "We just aren't going to tell you anything though."

"Well. Other than that the evil was with you all along." The first scrambled voice adds. "You know you should have watched out for the evil that was right next to you."

The two get up to their feet as Ray tries to figure out who the two could be as he searches through the fog of panic in his mind.

"Anyways. We should get everything started." The first scrambled voice says as he stretches his arms above his head. "We shouldn't waste too much more time."

"Agreed." The other scrambled voice says in agreement with a nod as the first scrambled voice finishes his stretch.

The two look back down to Ray.

"Starting with you probably." The first scrambled voice chuckles. "Oh all the fun we are going to have here."

"Then shall we get started?" The other scrambled voice asks.

"Yes." The first scrambled voice agrees raising the knife that he is holding. "We shall begin."

They crouch again by Ray who tenses a little more hearing the cloaks the two are wearing flutter then settle as the two drop down into a crouching position.

"Oh hush now. It'll be over before you know it... Maybe..." The other scrambled voice purrs then trails his knifes blade along Rays cheek leaving a shallow cut in its wake. "Oh but it will be fun. For us." He lowers the knife downwards skipping over Rays neck then begins trailing the knife along his collarbone.

Ray shivers and tries to move away from the knife but his back and arms that are tied behind his back run into the other person.

"You can't run from this." The first scrambled voice says from behind Ray as Ray tries to not look to the one behind him or to the other one as he looks downwards.

Ray shifts away from the person behind him just enough to not be touching anymore. He shakes as he feels fear rise up in his body. "P-please don't." He begs as a last resort.

"You're ours now." The first scrambled voices chuckles then slams the knife into Rays shoulder.

Ray throws his head back with a scream of pain.

Ryan tries to struggle out of the bonds without giving it away. He has to save Ray!

The two are serial killers and when they are done messing with Ray they'll kill him!

Ryan finds that his hands can't reach the knot so he can't just take it apart there. He tries to hurry to think of another way out as the two figures cut and stab Ray who lets out cries of pain in a mixture of volumes.

The two are being careful knowing what to do to keep Ray alive until they actually want to kill him.

After a bit they stop and Ray is left panting and shaking.

"Well this has been fun." The first scrambled voice comments as neither of the killers notice Ryan trying to get his bound wrists over the hook. "But we have three gents waiting for their turn." He glances to the knife in his hand. "So now it's time for the main event."

Ray tries to move away whimpering in pain since each movement makes pain shoot through his body.

"Don't resist!" The first scrambled voice snaps. "For it will all be over soon dear Brownman."

Ray tries to still move away from the two not wanting his life to end like this. He becomes even more terrified when he hears the sound of the knife whooshing past him as he moves out of the way.

Ryan kicks Geoff in the leg trying to silently demand the other to raise at least his one leg to help him escape.

Geoff jumps and looks in the direction that came from but feels a gaze on him. He has a feeling that it's Ryan but what could... Oh! He raises his legs letting him dangle from the hook more than before.

Ryan's foot feels Geoff's leg glad that the other got the message. He tries a few times until he finally is able to place a foot on Geoff's leg.

Using Geoff's leg as higher ground Ryan pushes himself upwards and this time it works as he gets his bound wrists off of the hook.

Ryan drops to the ground barely managing to stop himself from falling face first and Geoff lowers his legs once Ryan's foot leaves his leg. He raises his hands to the blindfold moving it enough that to be able to see a little out of the bottom. He doesn't have any idea how much time he has left to save Ray before it's too late so he'll have to make due. He charges towards where he had heard the three are at and he looks through the bottom as he charges so he can see the three. He slams into a figure wearing a black cloak so hard that it ends knocking both him and the figure to the ground.

"Ah!" The voice scrambler falters a little bit only for a moment as the person slams into the ground, letting a British tone seep through.

This makes everyone freeze but one of the figures quickly recovers from the shock.

"Well. When I met you in Britain you said that you had a dream of hurting Freebird did you not?" The other scrambled voice questions.

The first scrambled voice that had his British tone seep through responds after the smallest moment. "Yeah. And you said you had it in common but with Mogar." He says as Ryan is frozen for a few moments in shock though he is trying to recover as fast as he can.

"Yes. Now remember that these are their friends. So what better way to hurt them than kill their friends that they hold so dear?" The other scrambled voice says.

The British figure nods then stabs Ryan's shoulder just before he can move again as he had recovered from the shock.

Ryan lets out a muffled grunt at this and he tries to grab the knife but it is pulled away so he tries to follow it.

As a result the British figure retaliates by cutting his arm making his still bound hands jolt backwards at the sudden pain.

The British figure quickly moves away from Ryan only to stop next to the other figure while Ryan tries to figure out where the British figure went.

The two stand there for a moment looking at the others before sharing a glance then they end up glancing downwards.

"... Is... Is this what regret feels like...?" The British figure questions.

The other four stop in shock at this and as the British tone seeps past the voice scrambler only for a moment, it sounds to have real regret.

"I mean… Maybe..." The other figure looks to the Ray especially. "Looking at Brownman... The others too... I think that what we feel really is... Regret... My God what have we done!?"

The British figure closes his eyes and tilts his head back to up to the sky as there is a moment of silence. "Regret is an interesting feeling." He comments.

"Yeah." The other figure agrees. "You know. For the longest time we built up walls around ourselves. Putting a mask on each and every day. Present ourselves to the world as if we are completely fine... We're actually scared... Scared that the world and even those that we let closer to us than others will not accept us or forgive us for what we have done. We never had a true friend as we didn't want anyone getting too close..." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "Then we met each other and ended up finding out that we both are killers we decided to open our hearts to each other... Letting someone past our wall barrier for the first time." He closes his eyes as a breeze goes by making his clothes and especially his cloak flutter in it.

The others are not fully sure why the two are saying all of this though there is no guarantee that anything that they say is true. So the others figure that they are probably lying and there is some bigger scheme going on behind all of this.

"We did what we could to keep others out. Away from the two of us as we built a world just for us..." The British figure continues with the breeze still there. He has turned so his back is to the others. "We never expected that we wouldn't be able to finish a killing and feel regret for what we have done. Even after forcing ourselves to do every blow... Every hit... We became taken over by regret..." He continues as the breeze dies down. He turns around since he had his back to the others. "We may be tangled in a mess of lies because we are serial killers but all that we have just said is the truth. We don't know if you'll believe anything we have said today but we don't lie every time we open our bloody mouths."

The other figure takes a step forward as Ryan moves closer to Ray wanting to protect him in case this is some scheme to make them let their guards down. "Perhaps. One day you'll understand or at the very least be able to forgive us for what we have done. We regret what we have done and just so you know there is a med kit behind the rock that looks like an eagle. Get healed and head home." He crosses his arms over his chest. "We are done here. Maybe one day we'll let you know who we truly are but today is not that day." He turns dropping his arms to his sides then the two head off down some stone steps as they take their leave.

The four stay where they are for a few moments stunned as well as a little confused that the two would leave after all that has happened here.

Ray flops back against Ryan and Ryan snaps back to reality so he looks down to the other.

Ryan reaches down undoing the blindfold over Ray's eyes. He struggles a little as he has a little bit of limited vision problem but in the end he gets it undone.

It falls down Rays face to drape against his neck.

Ray blinks as his eyes adjust a little to the light then he looks to Ryan seeing that the other isn't released from any of his bindings. He shifts, ignoring the pain, until he can feel the rope on Ryan's wrists. He begins working on undoing them until he finally gets it.

Ryan brings his hands up removing his blindfold and gag tossing them off to the side. He looks over Ray taking in every single injury as Ray flops back down against him. He quickly unties the other and wants to heal him so badly that he's forgotten all about Geoff and Jack. "Eagle rock... Eagle rock..." He glances around at the rocks that kind of look like animals like you would see on the top of canes but larger in size. He has to trust in the killers words that there is a med kit here at all since he needs to since there is the chance of it actually being there so he has to take the gamble in order to help his love. "Eagle rock... Eagle rock!" He turns around then grins as he spots the rock that looks like a statue of the head of an eagle. He gently places Ray on the ground before heading over to find the med kit the two killers spoke of. He finds it where they said it was and picking it up he heads back over to Ray only to get to work as he can as he starts to treat his wounds.

Ray lets him as he watches trying to hold back small hisses as the wounds sting a little as Ryan works. His shirt has been removed to bandage the wounds and soon his pants are also taken off. He lays his head against Ryan's stomach letting the other do his thing.

Once done Ray is redressed.

"You ok?" Ryan asks.

"I-I think so." Ray says starting to feel a little faint but he was attacked so of course he's going to feel faint.

Geoff clears his throat as best as he can getting the two to remember that they aren't alone.

Ryan gets up and frees Jack then Geoff who are both grateful to be free. He heads back to Ray immediately after that is done and picks him up bridal style. "We should go." He says looking to a worried Jack and Geoff.

Jack comes over to see what he can see even though Ray is bandaged now. "Yes let's go. We should watch how everything goes to try to make sure he doesn't have to go to the hospital." He says as he and Ryan are looking to Ray.

At that moment Ray suddenly passes out making Ryan fear that he was too late.

"We have to get him to a hospital! Now!" Ryan says urgently and turns to leave even if he has to leave Jack and Geoff behind.

They're big boys so they can handle themselves.

Ryan begins dashing away in the direction he believes the nearest town is. He's just following his instincts and hopes that they are right. He can hear Jack and Geoff running after him as leaves crunch under their feet as they are letting him take the lead to the nearest town.

Luckily after a bit of running they find a hiking trail so they follow it until they come up to a parking lot with the city just a few minutes' walk.

"We did it!" Ryan says happily through his panting and he continues hurrying trying to find the nearest hospital. He looks around until he sees the sign for one and follows it soon coming up to the big building.

An officer was talking to a doctor as the two seem to be good friends.

Ryan runs up to them focusing on the doctor. "Please! Help him!" He begs panting harder than before as the two turn to him.

The doctor notices Ray passed out in Ryan's arms. "Let's go." He nods making a small note that he can see that Ryan is also hurt. He leads Ryan as they rush into the hospital.

The officer approaches Jack and Geoff who have now stopped to catch their breaths. "What happened?" He asks.

"We got kidnapped and attacked by a pair of serial killers. Only Ray and Ryan got hurt." Geoff says as soon as he catches his breath. "The two killers left before any more damage was done on either me or Jack. Ryan looked hurt but Ray was without a doubt the one that took the worst of the hits."

"I'll need to get the full story from you and your two friends." The officer says. "I believe that you may have encountered the two most dangerous serial killers out there. I'm not sure why they left you alive though. You're witnesses."

"We were blindfolded." Jack explains. "So we didn't see what they looked like. They also had their voices scrambled so the only thing we could get was that they sounded male. Plus that when it sounded like Ryan tackled one of them the voice scrambler let a British tone seep through but that was it."

"Well go into as much detail as we know when we retell the story whenever we have to go to do so." Geoff adds.

The officer nods. "Yes. Be as detailed as possible when we get to the station."

"Right." Geoff and Jack nod in understanding.

"Can we at least see if we can talk to Ryan before we leave?" Jack asks. "He's probably distressed worrying over Ray. We all are worried but as Ray's lover it has hit him harder than me and Geoff."

The officer nods. "Yes let's go see."

The three head on into the hospital to find Ryan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

They do end up finding him as they are brought to where he is getting his wounds taken care of and bandaged.

"Ryan." Geoff says moving over to the other.

Ryan blinks as if snapping back to reality and turns to the other two. "Ray ok?" He asks hopeful.

Geoff brings a hand to the back of his head. "We uh don't know." He admits rubbing the back of his head. "You two just got in not that long ago."

Ryan looks away and slightly down in disappointment. "Has it really not been long since we got here? It feels like the whole day has gone by." He sighs.

Geoff wants to go over and place a hand on his friends shoulder but stays back as the nurse is finishing bandaging him. "Have some faith in Ray." He says.

Ryan's head snaps up to look to Geoff with a slight glare as if he can't believe what Geoff has just said. "I do!" He protests. "Why in the world would you think that I don't have faith in him making it through!? I'm just worried!"

"Sorry I was just trying to cheer you up." Geoff raises his hands in slight surrender as he takes a step or two back.

Ryan sighs relaxing and hanging his head. "Sorry Geoff. I'm just so worried for him."

Geoff smiles lowering his hands to his sides. "Yes we understand that you are worried. We all are." He assures the other. "We are going to talk to the police officer here and see if the two will be caught. Keep us updated?"

Ryan nods. "I will." He sounds a little defeated though.

"We will speak to you and Ray later." The officer says then leaves with Jack and Geoff.

After explaining everything they knew to the officer at the police station Jack and Geoff are allowed to go.

Jack moves closer and takes Geoff's hand intertwining their fingers as Geoff allows it. "Geoff..." He begins then Geoff sighs.

"I just don't understand why someone would want to hurt Michael and Gavin so badly." Geoff begins as he watches the ground in front of him as they walk. "Sure they may not be the best people in the world but they do care for others and they are good people."

"Geoff. I don't understand what kind of grudge or whatever could be one that made the two want to hurt Michael and Gavin. But what I do know is that people have killed for all sorts of reasons. Even because of an interrupted game." Jack explains and Geoff turns meeting his eyes. "So we shouldn't try to understand the minds of serial killers. Leave that to the justice system who are professionals at that."

Geoff sighs softly and glances away. "But I just have this feeling like I should understand. Like I should try to understand what is going on with the two killers... Like I need to... Like I might lose someone important to me if I don't."

"Maybe the fact that one is British got to your mind and all you can think of is Gavin." Jack offers an idea.

"Maybe." Geoff nods softly as he believes that it might very possible.

Suddenly Jack pulls Geoff into the alley way only to wrap his arms around his neck as they stand facing each other.

Geoff wraps his arms around Jacks hips watching the other.

"It'll be ok Geoff." Jack says leaning in and sealing their lips together.

Both of their eyes flutter closed as they stand there for a bit kissing and just enjoying each other.

They are broken out of their little love trance when Geoff's phone goes off. They break away from each other and Geoff pulls out his phone.

Geoff blinks as he realizes that Michael and Gavin did try contacting them a few times wondering where they are. "Gavin and Michael are probably freaking out in worry at the office." He says looking up to Jack.

"Then let's go. Our children are waiting." Jack nods. "We can continue later." He takes the lead and for a moment Geoff stands there dark blush dusting his cheeks then he follows Jack still blushing.

Though Jack is also blushing.

When they return to Rooster teeth Michael and Gavin come running over to them.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Gavin asks. "We were looking all over for you! Why didn't you pick up your phones? Where are Ray and Ryan?"

"Well we got kidnapped then Ray and Ryan got hurt so they are in the hospital and me and Jack talked to an officer." Geoff explains the short version.

"We got lucky that the killers left before they hurt any of us anymore than they already did." Jack adds taking a small step forward.

Michael and Gavin are silent for a few moments then finally Michael shifts clearing his throat.

"It's good you guys are ok. How are Ray and Ryan doing?" He asks.

"Ryan will live. Ray was a little worse off. We haven't heard anything about Ray yet. Ryan is pretty stressed with worry." Geoff explains.

"I don't blame him." Gavin nods. "Well hopefully Ray will be ok."

"Yeah." The other three agree.

"You should head inside. The others were also a little worried." Michael says in which Geoff and Jack nod before heading inside.

Once the two are gone inside Gavin turns to glance to Michael.

Michael lowers his head staring at the ground with half open eyes.

Gavin's eyes fall to also half open and he turns away looking at the ground by his feet like Michael.

...

After talking to a bunch of their coworkers who all wanted to know where they had disappeared to Jack and Geoff were allowed to head back to the Achievement hunter office to let themselves relax or get back to work.

They constantly check their phones for any texts from Ryan on any updates and eventually try passing the time by playing some GTA V together.

...

Ryan is sitting alone on the bed he was put on so his wounds could be taken care of even though now his wounds are all bandaged.

Then a nurse opens the curtain making Ryan look up. She smiles and comes in letting the curtain fall back into place. "Ryan Haywood?" She asks.

"That's me." Ryan nods then goes silent to let her speak in hopes that she comes with news of Rays condition.

The nurse stops in front of him. "I was sent to tell you that your friend Ray will be just fine." She informs him making Ryan relax gratefully. "You made it in time and he fainted from blood loss but the wounds weren't too bad. It really helped that he was bandaged beforehand."

"Can I see him? Please." Ryan asks ready to beg to see his lover.

The nurse nods. "He has actually been asking for you." She admits then as soon as he hops off of the bed she shows him the way to Rays room.

Once there Ryan bolts inside and finds a bandaged shirtless Ray lying in the hospital bed slightly propped up.

Ray turns to look to Ryan and smiles happily. "Ryan!" His voice sounds soft but Ryan is just happy that he's alright.

Ryan rushes to Ray's side almost falling to his knees next to the bed as he takes one of Rays hands into his own. "Oh Ray! I'm so happy that you're ok!" He says not holding back his tears.

"Don't cry." Ray says a little worriedly.

"I'm just so happy and relieved that you're okay." Ryan admits as he smiles at Ray. "I was just so worried." He tells Ray who listens. "When you passed out in my arms it scared me... I thought... I thought I was going to lose you there and then..." He admits to the other. "Then the only thing that came to mind was that I had to get you to a hospital. I had to save you."

Ray smiles back as his worry slips away. "And you did." He tells Ryan moving his hand from out of Ryan's hands to gently brush a tear rolling down his lovers cheek away. "Thank you."

Ryan brings his hands up to cup Rays hand in his as he holds it against his cheek.

"Are the others okay?" Ray asks after a few moments.

Ryan blinks. "Oh yeah. Well they weren't hurt it was just you and me." He says and Ray frowns. "I promised I'd let them know how you're doing." He is about to let go of Rays hand with one of his hands but Rays voice stops him.

"You got hurt?" Rays eyes then land upon his lovers shirt that Ryan had put back on when his wounds were bandaged, looking at every single place blood is at.

Though he can tell that some spots are from him since he knows Ryan would have carried him.

"Just some minor wounds." Ryan assures him. "I'm ok. And so are you."

Ray nods as his eyes land upon the bandages on Ryan taking it in.

Ryan shifts moving one hand to take out his phone to at least text Geoff that Ray is alright.

 _That's such a huge relief to hear. From all of us._

Is the reply from Geoff that he gets back almost immediately.

"They are glad that you are okay." Ryan says putting his phone away.

"How long am I here for?" Ray asks.

Ryan pauses but ends up shrugging. "Sorry. I never actually asked. I wanted to see you so badly." He admits to the other.

"At least I have you here." Ray says and the two share a loving look and smile.

Though Ryan had to leave when visiting hours were over they were told that Ray would be out likely in a few days.

...

Geoff and Jack have gone to Jacks place to relax a little.

Jack is getting some snacks for them to snack on while Geoff relaxes on the couch.

Geoff ends up drifting off.

Geoff's dream... Geoff's P.O.V.

The court room is packed with people from Rooster teeth to people who are either just random people or are here because someone they know was murdered by the pair of serial killers.

I know that there's no way that Michael and Gavin would do such a thing but things are starting to look like they might get convicted for it.

It scares me.

"Well so far it is starting to look obvious about all that happened." The judge nods.

No! They're going to be convicted of something that they didn't do!

Suddenly there is a laughter that makes everyone pause.

I whip my head around to Gavin who is laughing manically that just makes him seem insane...

"Oh you petty fools." Gavin says glancing around the court room with a smirk dancing upon his lips. His voice sounds like the voice of a true mad man.

The evil and insane look sends shivers down my spine.

I can't help but glance to Michael who also smirks like Gavin only to chuckle.

What's happening!?

"You know. It really was fun. Killing them and watching those pathetic pigs that you call officers of the law run around trying to make sense of it all." Gavin then chuckles. "But there's no point in trying to make it make sense." He glances to me with his eyes half open yet that look he had on before remains. "Who said it had to make sense of why we were doing anything?"

"You all just over think it." Michael joins in also having a tone of a mad man. "Can't we just do it because we want to?"

"A confession is a confession... However... Something new has come into light..." The judge begins. "I am ready to hand down my verdict!" He raises his gavel. "I declare Michael Jones and Gavin Free not guilty by reason of insanity." He slams down his gavel making it official.

NOOOOO!

My whole body freezes for a few moments but when I see that Michael and Gavin are about to be taken away I manage to race over with the others from Rooster teeth who came following. "Let us speak to them." I plead and the officers take a step back letting us talk. "Why?" I ask the two.

Gavin looks down and Michael looks away. They no longer look like the mad men that they had looked like not too long ago. They look normal again.

"We panicked. It was the only thing we could think of doing." Gavin admits then closes his eyes for a moment. "We're sorry."

"It's time to go." The officer says approaching and the two are lead away.

I want to cry. I want to call out for another trail to happen... But... If they are found guilty... It's jail time... And everyone knows what could happen there...

Suddenly a hand comes to rest upon my shoulder.

"Geoff."

I turn to look to Jack who is looking at me worriedly.

"Geoff!" He repeats a little louder.

I shut my eyes tightly just wanting to cry and escape this truth.

"Geoff!"

My eyes snap open and I find myself on Jacks couch. I turn to look to him as he is bent over looking worriedly at me.

"Geoff are you ok?" He asks.

I sit up and Jack straightens as I do this. "Yeah. That British tone really did get to me." I sigh. "It was just a dream... Michael and Gavin were declared not guilty by reason of insanity..." I don't want to go into more detail and Jack seems to pick up on that.

"It was only a dream." Jack settles down next to me on the couch.

"Yes. Only a dream." I nod feeling relieved that it truly was only a dream.

Jack cups my cheeks in his hands so he can turn me to look to him then he seals our lips together with his eyes closed.

I close my eyes and kiss back without hesitation.

Soon Jack is wrapping his arms around my neck and I respond by wrapping my arms around his waist.

I can't help it and I lick his lips asking for entrance.

He opens his mouth and lets me explore his mouth gaining a moan from him. He then moves his tongue to tangle with mine in a heated dance of passion.

We pull away only for air and the string of saliva connecting us snaps as I can feel the one half falling to against my chin. We open our eyes to half way looking into each other's eyes.

"Geoff." Jack breathlessly says my name making a shiver of pleasure pass through my body and my cock twitches in interest.

"Jack." I respond in the same way.

"Shall we continue?" He asks blushing a little hard.

I blink in surprise and if my cock wasn't hard already it sure is now. "Are you sure?" I ask and he nods.

"I'm sure."

I push him down onto his back and on the way down we shift our position until he's on his back with me hovering over him between his legs. I push our mouths together and begin to unbutton the button up t-shirt he's wearing.

Jacks hands slide down feeling my torso through my own t-shirt. He then moved to help me remove his shirt causing our kiss to be broken. He also takes the chance to remove my shirt and I let him.

Now shirtless our hands begin to roam each other's torsos as if to memorize every little thing about each other through the heat of our lust.

Soon though my hands are moving downwards towards the waist band of his jeans.

I take a moment to rub his hips causing him to gasp. I watch his eyes wanting to make sure that this is all ok. I slowly move my hands to begin to remove his pants giving him time to stop me.

"You're a tease." He says as soon as we get his pants off.

I smile at him and I remove his boxers a little faster than I did with his pants.

His eyes dart downwards and he bites his bottom lip.

I pause.

Does he want to stop? Wait a little longer to do this?

"I want to see you." His words make me blink in surprise only for him to get me to softly moan as one of his hands brush against my erection straining against my jeans.

I relax upon hearing this. "Then you can." I say softly and in a husky tone as my breath ghosts over his ear.

A shiver of pleasure goes through his body and his hands busy themselves with unbuttoning then unzipping my pants.

I let him and he begins to pull down both my pants and boxers so I shift helping him to get them off of me.

They are tossed to the floor after hitting the coffee table only to become quickly forgotten about.

Jacks eyes sweep over my naked form settling on my erection for a few moments longer than any other place.

I can't help but smirk. "Like what you see beautiful?" I question teasingly.

He groans at this closing his eyes in pleasure. "Oh yes. You're so sexy." His words make me blush.

I shift to begin nibbling at his neck in which he moans tilting his head to the side as I do this allowing me more access. I begin to place open mouthed kisses on his neck now that he has given me some more room to work.

His moans that he is given me as I do this are starting to drive me crazy with want and need for him.

My hands go down and brush my hand against his erection causing him to groan in need. I grip it and do a few strokes getting moans as well as him bucking his hips into my hand. I release his cock and as my hand moves down further towards his entrance I pull my mouth away from his neck.

He groans in loss and bucks his hips up for more friction causing our erections to bump against each other.

We both moan and I pull away to suck on two of my fingers making them wet.

I can feel his heated lustful gaze on me as I do this. I remove my hand from my mouth when done then I lower it down towards his entrance again. I gently prod the right ring making him gasp. I pause and look into his eyes. "Is... Is this ok?" I ask him.

Jack smiles and brings his arms up wrapping them around my neck only to pull me into a kiss.

The kiss doesn't last long as we soon break it and Jack is smiling softly.

"Yes. Geoff. I want you so bad." He assures me with want for me obvious in his voice.

I nod, peck his lips then I slide one finger in.

He groans tilting his head back when I do this.

I watch his face as I begin working him open as I want to make sure that this really is all ok.

He shifts his hips adjusting to having my finger in there as his hands fall to the couch gripping the cushion as best as he can.

Soon I add the second finger trying to ignore my aching erection that is just begging to be inside the soft, warm and tight heat that is Jack.

I begin scissoring my fingers stretching him getting a few soft groans. I keep going until he starts bucking his hips up making my fingers go in deeper. I remove them then spit into my hand, twice as my mouth is a little dry, then I get my own erection as wet as I can. I line myself up only to pause and stare into his eyes. "You ready?"

"Yes!" He exclaims a little breathless. "Please. I'm ready."

I nod and begin pushing in.

He groans in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

I keep going until I am all the way inside then I wait until he looks to have adjusted to me before doing anything. I pull out almost all the way then slam back into him causing him to throw his head back in a moan. I repeat this keeping the pace nice gentle and slow at first.

"More! Faster!"

I begin thrusting harder and faster into him getting louder moans than before and it soon drives me crazy. My lust and need for him clouds my mind in a thick fog and I pick up the pace in my thrusting until I am going as hard and as fast as I can.

"Oh! Geoff!" He moans out loudly and I moan his name back to him causing him to groan in pleasure.

I lean down and nibble on his earlobe making him buck up into my thrust pulling a loud moan from me. I keep up my thrusting as I suck on his earlobe then I hear him give out a moan that is almost a yell.

"There! Do that again!"

I smirk slightly as I hold his earlobe between my teeth only to resume sucking on it as I aim my thrusts to where his pleasure spot is. I release his earlobe to moan along with him as he tightens around me. I lower my head so I am heavily breathing against the side of his neck as I continue my thrusting just now noticing that the couch is rocking slightly.

He shivers in pleasure as my warm breath falls upon his skin. He bucks up to meet my thrusts on almost every one and I can feel my orgasm coming up.

I lift my head enough to almost be talking right in his ear. "I'm so close baby."

"Then cum. Cum inside me. Make me yours." Jack groans back wrapping his arms around my neck again digging his nails into my back between my shoulder blades; as if I am the solid thing keeping him from leaving this world.

I reach down since I can tell that he's close as well so I want to have him cum first. I grip his erection and stroke him.

"Ah! Ah yes!" His head is thrown back and body arching to fit perfectly into my own. "GEOFF!" He all but screams my name as he cums.

Seeing him fly high in orgasm and feeling him tighten and shiver around me makes me follow him into orgasm.

I am buried as deep as I can go inside of him moaning his name as I ejact into him just like he wanted.

He moans softly with a hint of tiredness in his moan.

We collapse against each other and lay there taking a little bit to come down from our orgasm high and to catch our breaths.

Once that is done I push the top half of my body up enough to look to his face and my almost fully open eyes meet his half open eyes.

We share another kiss then settle together cuddling until we fall asleep like that in pure bliss together.

...

The next day Ryan came to visit Ray as soon as visiting hours started and he plans to be there for the whole day.

Though after about two hours two more people come into the room causing the two already in the room to turn.

Standing there in the doorway is Michael and Gavin.

"X-ray!" Gavin takes the lead into the room. "You're really okay!" He says as Michael follows him into the room.

"Yup. I'm ok." Ray confirms smiling. "Ryan saved me before I was killed and we got lucky that the killers left."

Michael and Gavin seem to hold something back almost as if making their bodies be still.

"I would be really upset if you really did die." Gavin says.

Michael nods. "But surely you'll be out of here in no time."

Ray nods. "Probably."

"I'm sorry that we don't have too much time to visit. We came to check on you but we have to go back to work." Michael says smiling softly.

Ray suddenly wonders why it looks like it might be a forced smile but he isn't sure if now is the right time to ask about it. "Ok. Have fun."

"See you." Michael says and the two leave as Ryan and Ray watch.

"Is it just me or did they seem a little off?" Ryan asks as they stare at the doorway where the two left.

"Maybe it's just from worry and when I reminded them that death could have occurred it hurt them to think about it." Ray says with a slow blink now that he has had a few moments to think about it.

Ryan tilts his head back to look to the ceiling. "Maybe."

That was the only time Michael and Gavin visited Ray in the few days that he was in the hospital.

...

Michael and Gavin are in their home when Gavin walks over to the other.

Michael turns as Gavin wraps his arms around his neck from behind. "Gav?"

"Micool." Gavin says and let's go of the other to let him turn around.

Once Michael has turned to face Gavin the two put their arms around each other. Gavin's arms around Michaels waist and Michaels arms around Gavin's shoulders.

Gavin leans in and their eyes flutter closed only for their lips to meet.

At first the kiss is sweet and loving but soon Gavin changes it to a dance of passion. Their tongues twinning together in a heated tangle and their bodies pressing against each other letting their hardening cocks be known.

They pull away from the kiss only for air. They stare into each other's half open eyes with their forehead leaning together as they pant to catch their breaths.

"Micool..." Gavin begins. "You should know that we both need this." He says once he's caught his breath enough to speak without pausing.

"Gavin." Michael smiles softly yet lovingly. "I never said no."

Gavin smiles back then their lips meet again before he begins to back Michael up until they tumble down onto the bed. He pulls away from the kiss hovering over Michael with their legs tangled so one leg is between each of their legs, as they look into each other's eyes again.

Michael smiles and wraps his arms around Gavin's neck. "Take me."

"With pleasure." Gavin responds licking his lips and Michael softly moans only to shift so the other is between his legs. He is quick to remove their clothing only to stick two fingers in his mouth sucking on them making Michael groan in want at the memories it brings up.

Soon Gavin is shoving the two fingers into the other.

When they get desperate they don't like to slow down to do it gently and lovingly. They get rough.

Michael moans bucking his hips up in response making Gavin grin.

Gavin spreads his fingers moving swiftly to prepare Michael at least a little bit.

It doesn't even take a minute before Michael is moaning for more.

Gavin gives a quick peck to Michaels lips and removes his fingers. He spits onto his hand then rubs his hand on his erection. He only does three strokes before he is moving to line himself up with the others entrance.

Michael rolls his hips towards Gavin's erection causing the head of Gavin to rub against him almost penetrating.

This makes them both moan in need.

Gavin slams in almost instantly after that getting a loud moan of pain and pleasure from the other. He pauses only for a moment before Michael is giving him a nod.

"Just go." Michael slightly pants to him leaning his forehead against Gavin's chest with his eyes softly closed. "Please."

Gavin nods and pulls out almost fully only to slam back into him.

"Ah!" Michael moans loudly throwing his head back as he moans.

Gavin takes this chance to lean down and begins mouthing at Michael's neck.

This causes Michaels moans to become even louder than before.

With every second thrust Gavin picks up the pace as their moans mix together in the room that is starting to feel much too warm for the two.

"Oh! Micool! You feel so good!" Gavin moans almost right in the others ear as his lips are just brushing against Michael's neck.

"Mm! Gavin! You're so big!" Michael moans back in response arching his back into Gavin and their bodies fit together perfectly.

Gavin begins thrusting as hard and as fast as he can go hitting Michael's sweet spot causing the other to almost scream in pleasure.

The pain had gone away after a little bit of Gavin thrusting obviously.

The bed is now creaking with every thrust from the two.

"Ah! Yes~!" Gavin moans this time with his breath ghosting over one of Michael's ears then he turns the other around so he's practically on his hands and knees; well his elbows and arms are against the bed but still technically on his hands and knees. "Fucking take me! You look so pretty with my cock in you." He keeps up the pace he was thrusting in before as he grips Michael's hips in his hands.

This causes Michael to groan and buck against Gavin meeting his thrust getting a louder moan in response.

"Ah! Ah! Gavin! So... Mm... So close!" Michael moans out to the other.

"Cum for me baby." Gavin pants out hotly to the other only to bite down on his ear.

"Ah! GAVIN!" Michael screams in pleasure as he cums all over the sheets.

Gavin groans loudly as Michael tightens even more around him and he can't hold back any longer. "Micool!" He moans to the other as he pushes in as deep as he can go inside the other only to release within the red haired man.

The two collapse on the bed panting and taking a few moments to come down from their orgasmic high.

Once they do Gavin pulls out only to flop onto their bed.

Gavin pulls the other into his arms so they are cuddling in a spooning position. "Sleep my beautiful." He says gently and presses a kiss to just behind Michael's ear.

Michael snuggles as close to Gavin as possible then closes his eyes.

They both drift off into sleep like that.

...

Finally Ray has been released and Ryan drives him to work since Ray wanted to return to at least let the others know that he's out of the hospital.

They make it and head inside.

Many people right away are happy to see that Ray is back.

The two head to the Achievement hunter office finding all but Michael and Gavin.

"Ray! You're back!" Geoff says when he turns his head noticing the two enter.

"Yup. Where's Michael and Gavin?" Ray asks glancing to the twos desks.

"Probably elsewhere in the building. They've been so busy with other things that they haven't been here much." Geoff explains.

"Are they avoiding here?" Ray asks because the two have never been that busy before.

"I was wondering the same thing. But I don't understand why." Jack says and the others glance to him.

"Well they acted a little strange when they visited me, the only time that they did visit while I was in the hospital, though I thought that it was just worry." Ray shrugs.

"Maybe it might be just worry about you." Geoff nods slightly thoughtful. "Why don't you go find them and assure them that you really are ok?" He suggests.

"Sure. Hopefully it'll help." Ray says then turns heading off to find the other two with Ryan following behind him.

They head around not finding the two until they end up heading outside where they find that it looks like they have just finished filming something.

"Mogar! Vav!" Ray jogs over to them and they turn.

"X-ray! You're out of the hospital!" Gavin chirps in happiness.

"Yup!" Ray nods as he stops to stand with the two. "So you've been avoiding the achievement hunter office?" He questions crossing his arms over his chest and taps his foot a little.

Both of them tense at this.

"Are we really that obvious?" Gavin questions almost hesitantly.

"Well we let our worry get to us. So… As a response to our worry… We tried to busy ourselves elsewhere because being reminded that you got hurt so bad that you were in the hospital made us want to bug you every day. Thus we tried to become busy in places with less reminders than the achievement hunter office would bring." Michael says as Ray stops tapping his foot and lowers his arms to his sides. "But we knew you needed your rest to heal so we didn't want to bother you."

Ray moves forward and brings the two into a hug. "It's okay." He assures them. "You don't need to worry anymore because I'm fine and back."

Michael and Gavin smile softly and return the hug.

... A week went by...

The killers haven't killed again yet as far as anyone knows...

Michael and Gavin did return to the achievement hunter office but still seemed to want to avoid the others a little.

The others have no idea what is going on but eight days after Ray came back things came crashing down...

They were sitting in the achievement hunter office all doing work.

Michael and Gavin have been mostly just staring at whatever is on their monitors' screens.

Then Gavin leaps to his feet with a loud noise of frustration as he ignores his chair as it rolls a little away from him. "Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" He then dashes out of the room.

Michael stands and glances to the others before he dashes off to chase after Gavin.

"What just happened...?" Ray asks uncertain.

"Maybe we should find them and find out for ourselves." Geoff suggests and the others nod so he gets up. "I think it's about time that they tell us what's going on."

The others get up and follow Geoff out of the office to start their search for the two. They don't see them right away so they start going around the building in a search even asking some of the others if they had seen the two.

The only lead they got was Meg telling them that she saw the two head towards one of the doors to outside.

So they head on outside to see if they can find the two.

They don't see them in their walk around the outside of the building so they head off to look further outside. They walk since Michaels car is still in the parking lot.

Surely the two couldn't have gotten far... Right…?

Once Rooster teeth is out of view they are approached by two hooded figures.

"We thought that we might find you here." A familiar scrambled voice says making them tense.

"We don't have time for you two." Geoff says then they continue along their way only for the voice to speak from behind them now.

"However what we have to say to you is very important." He continues. "And it's something we need to say to you... And..."

There is a small click as if something is being turned off or removed.

The voice that speaks next makes Ryan, Geoff, Jack and Ray freeze.

"We're sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

They spin around to look to the one figure in shock.

The figure smiles softly then reaches up and removes the hood of the cloak revealing that it is indeed Michael.

They turn to the other figure only for that figure to remove some kind of collar with a device attached to it then removes the hood of the cloak revealing Gavin.

"W-what?" Ray stutters in confusion his mind spinning to try to wrap his head around the situation.

"Michael!? Gavin?! What's going on!?" Geoff questions gaping wide.

"We will explain." Michael says in a promising tone taking a few steps forward with his head slightly down. "And we understand if you're angry or will hate us after." He adds.

Gavin nods in agreement.

What really gets to the others is the regret and guilt coming from all over the two from their face to the feeling coming off of them in waves. Even their eyes hold a look of deep regret and guilt.

"Were... Were you the killers...?" Ray asks hesitantly.

"... Yes..." Gavin's voice is soft and meek.

This shocks everyone.

"B-but why?" Geoff questions no longer gaping.

"It's really a long story." Michael says taking a slightly deep breath. "And it goes back to even before we came to Rooster teeth."

"Begin explaining." Geoff says crossing his arms over his chest and his tone leaves no room to argue. "Everything."

"Our first kill was on accident. It began when we were young. I accidentally killed a bully in an alley one day when I tried to fight him." Gavin begins.

"And I accidentally shot my father because he had put the gun down and my foot pulled the trigger on him when I wasn't paying attention." Michael adds as they both keep the stories of their first kills short.

"We both felt guilt about having killed someone but we didn't know what do to. We became scared and couldn't tell anyone what had happened. So we built up walls to hide ourselves from others... Never letting anyone get too close..." Gavin explains and Michael takes over after that.

"We were scared of how people would judge us for our actions. Accident or not. Eventually when someone approached us we were pretty deep in our fear... We attacked out of instinct killing again... We expected even more guilt... But instead we found we actually felt a little better... We were young and stupid... So... Whenever we needed to get rid of the heaviness of guilt, fear and worry we would go out to kill... At first it wasn't really easy to do it so we struggled even hesitating on kills... But... Eventually it became like a second nature. We just didn't know where else to turn to. We were scared that other people would just judge us as evil because of it... But if we didn't do something then we would surely crack... Then someone would find out about what was going on..."

Gavin takes a step forward to take over. "We kept the killings to people that we didn't know as we always did. When Micool accidentally found me murdering someone I was terrified of what would happen... I mean we had only like just met after all... Then Micool finished the dude off and we both found out that we both did the same thing as each other. On that day we let each other past the walls we had built up for years and it's actually one of the reasons we clicked so well right away. We began making ways we could communicate things like 'Olive you' meant 'Shall we kill?' in our secret communication" He explains. "We kept up how we acted as normal as possible even as we kept our true feelings hidden behind walls pushing them away..."

"The day we went after Joel it was more of a desperate thing. We had waited a bit too long and Joel just happened to be there and he unluckily for him headed outside..." Michael explains. "We left him alive because a part of us couldn't finish it so a part of us wanted him to be found alive... But we didn't say anything and distracted ourselves with the let's play that we rushed to get to because another part of us didn't want him to be found alive because what if he told everyone the truth? ..."

"He ended up being found dead so we just brushed it off." Gavin adds. "The woman was one reason that we didn't attack Jack and Geoff... But the other reason was that we just couldn't... Having any of you guys find out the truth scared us more than if anyone else found out."

"We couldn't admit anything when taken into custody because we knew that the police would see us as just evil beings going around killing people." Michael continues. "So we just put faith in what we have done to not be caught. Which seemed to work out because we were given the sentence of innocence."

"It was a huge relief at first to hear those words. Then once the relief settled we came to realize something." Gavin says and the others can tell the two are holding back tears. "We knew that if anyone was going to find out the truth it'd be you guys. We panicked when we realized this and reacted irrationally... Forcing ourselves to do what our minds decided was the right thing to do... As much as we didn't want to... We didn't want to hurt you guys so we forced ourselves... Even locking away a part of us more so than before to make ourselves do it." He lets a tear escape so it rolls down his cheek. "We highly doubted that even then that we could actually kill you guys... Yes we may have tried but in the end we just couldn't do it..."

"It helped that when Ryan tackled Gavin it was like a wakeup call to us... Like it brought us back to reality letting us see what we had truly done when we had locked ourselves away. We were terrified of what you guys would say if you truly knew it was us... So we let ourselves get even more tangled up in our web of lies... By continuing to pretend that it wasn't really us… It was the only thing we could think of doing... To lie more... We couldn't really bring ourselves to do anymore and left before you guys would find out the truth." Michael adds.

"Though we have lied we can tell you that not everything we said before now when we have revealed ourselves to you was all lies." Gavin admits. "We have told truths believe it or not."

"When we heard Ray was in such a bad shape he was in the hospital it made our feelings of regret and guilt worse... But... We couldn't kill anymore... Each time we saw an opportunity we found ourselves thinking of what we did to you guys..." Michael says. "Seeing one of you there instead of the person... So we struggled with figuring out how to deal with what we were feeling... So we tried to figure out a few things to do if it continued... Until... Eventually... We just couldn't take it anymore..." He and Gavin haven't truly looked at the others since it was found out that they are the killers and they seem to continue to avoid looking at them. "So we decided to tell the truth." He leaves out the part of how they have sex that is usually rough if they need something to hold off just a bit longer since it doesn't actually work as a fix like killing does; Also the part about how when they did try a bit of knife play with each other but ended up not really liking it because they felt guilty for hurting each other.

The others don't have to know any of that part of the truth.

"And we do understand if you can't forgive us or anything." Gavin adds like final words. "In the end it doesn't change what we have done and the fact that we are just mad men going around and murdering people... Hurting them... Hurting you..." His head hangs at the end of that as his words trail off while Michael stares at the ground by his own feet.

The others are silent for a few moments as they glance to each other slightly wondering what to say about all of this.

Eventually Geoff clears his throat to speak.

"What will you two do now?" He asks not actually giving an answer to what the two have just confessed to.

"We've decided to leave." Gavin admits raising his head to half way to being fully up.

"Leave?" Geoff blinks in surprise.

"We knew that hearing the truth would probably hurt you even if the part of our minds that are rational knew it was the right thing to do." Michael explains. "So as a result we felt that leaving was the best thing to do. Admit the truth and leave to hopefully not make the hurt linger by having us be there as a reminder of what we have done."

"But where will you go?" Jack asks.

Michael closes his eyes softly then turns so his side is facing the others and he glances up to the sky with half open eyes. "Well out of town first... Then from there… Honestly just wherever the road ends up taking us." He says then turns back to the others letting his eyes become open normally instead of halfway. "At least that's the plan."

"Yeah. Well we should probably start heading." Gavin says getting Michael to turn to him as he takes a step forward. "It is up to you what you will do with this new information. We will never blame you even if you hand it over to the police. This is goodbye." He then turns and begins head with Michael following beside him.

Geoff opens his mouth to call out to the two to wait but Ryan slaps a hand over Geoff's mouth. He turns to glare at the blonde.

"Aren't you taking this a bit too lightly?" Ryan questions. "You're forgiving them a bit too easily even after all that they've done!"

Geoff grabs Ryan's wrist removing his hand from covering his mouth by pushing it downwards. "Weren't you paying attention?" He questions then glances to the two who are still walking away. "Wait for a moment!" He calls hoping that they aren't too far yet.

The two stop and glance back over their shoulders in slight surprise and confusion.

Geoff turns back to Ryan. "I know you're angry. And I have not forgiven them completely." He says then turns to look to the two. "But I can see the guilt and regret. Something that they've been holding back for so long. Holding it all back because they were scared. Scared of the world... How it would react and how it would just slap on the label of evil monsters if what they did was revealed as their doing." He continues then turns back to Ryan. "The way I see it is that they just got a little lost in the darkness of the path that life laid out for them."

Ryan's eyes flicker to the two who seem to be wondering if they should still go or wait for a little bit longer.

"I cannot make you forgive them for what they've done." Geoff says watching Ryan. "But I can ask you to give them a chance to prove themselves."

Ryan looks back to Geoff then he turns to look to Ray who seems to be lost in thought. He glances over his shoulder to Geoff before turning back to Ray heading over to him.

Ray blinks back to reality and turns to his lover as he approaches.

There's a few seconds of silence then Ryan speaks.

"Do you forgive them?" He asks.

Ray turns to look to the two then he turns back to Ryan. "I'm not sure." He says. "I do want to... It's just... After what happened..." He glances down.

"I know." Ryan brings the other into a hug. "They were our friends... Friends who hurt us..." He adds softly and his eyes flutter shut. "They hurt you..."

"Even though we were supposed to be friends..." Ray whispers to himself and buries his face into Ryan's chest.

"You don't need to forgive them. I haven't. Just… At least let them have a second chance." Geoff says stepping closer to the two lovers.

Michael and Gavin turn to each other to share a glance wondering if they should stay to continue waiting or to continue leaving like they had planned on doing.

"It's up to you what you will do." Geoff turns and begins to head over to the two but stops and turns to Jack.

Jack notices and moves over to Geoff. "Geoff..." He begins and Geoff waits for the other to continue. "Though it might be a little difficult at first after what happened I think we should give them a chance to show that they have or can change for the better. Allow them to work to gain our forgiveness for what they have done."

Geoff smiles then pulls Jack into a quick hug in the perfect way to give Jack a kiss on the cheek without it seeming obvious; as he wants to wait until Jack is ready to let the others know. "Thank you love." He says softly then he pulls away and heads over to Michael and Gavin who turn to him. "I may not be able to speak for all of us." He begins. "But. At least some of us would like to give you a second chance." He says shocking the two.

"But... After all that we've done..." Gavin begins.

"You regret it and feel guilty about it." Geoff speaks before Gavin can finish. "It was written all over you. The regret and guilt shining through after so long of being hidden away." His eyes flicker between the two for a moment. "You just got a little lost in the darkness of the path life has set out for you." He closes his eyes softly as he takes a second long pause. "Though we would like to give you a second chance it does not mean that you are forgiven." He opens his eyes halfway and looks back to the two.

"It's alright." Michael assures him. "We told you that we'd understand if you can't forgive us."

"Are you going to stay?" Geoff asks.

"We appreciate you giving us a second chance." Gavin says. "Though we're still probably going to go." He gives a small smile. "Let things settle down and let the road take us to wherever it may lead."

"Are you sure?" Geoff asks.

"We'll be fine." Michael assures him as Gavin checks a text.

"Yes. Because a friend of mine, who lives in a town only a few hours away, who owns a delivering place needs more people." Gavin says looking up from his phone. "He asked me if I know anyone who won't mind a busy schedule and lots of travel." He turns to look to Michael.

Michael smiles softly as their eyes meet. "It might be a good place to start." He says. "It'll keep us busy so we probably won't have time for... Anything else... Especially since we'll be traveling a lot. I'm more than certain that it will work. We'll be too busy to even truly think about the past thus too busy to even think of getting our hands even dirtier. That much I'm sure of."

Gavin nods.

"So you really are going to try to quit the killings?" Jack asks coming over to them.

Ryan and Ray do move closer but still hang back a little together as they mostly moved to listen.

"Yeah we decided to try to quit that." Michael confirms. "After the... Incident... We found that we can't really kill like we used to... It just reminds us of what we did to you guys... The guilt is too much that we feel like we can't do it anymore... So we are finding something else to try to keep our hands clean... To avoid us making it worse so we don't become desperate for it."

"That makes sense." Jack nods.

"Well. We wish you luck." Geoff adds.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Michael says glancing to all of them even as Ray especially won't meet his eyes.

"This is goodbye." Gavin says in agreement as he also glances to all of them getting the same reaction as Michael did. He wants to say their names, talk to his X-ray one more time... Call Ray the nickname of X-ray one last time… But he knows that he probably shouldn't... It'll be easier on them all if he doesn't do so.

With that the two turn and head off ready to start their lives a new. With high faith that they will succeed.

The others watch them go not making a move to stop them.

 _Mavin has left the game._


End file.
